Control
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Amaya and Kiara had been avoiding the Slave Run their entire lives, but when they're caught and sold to the most dangerous vampire clan in the world, their lives are thrown into a storm of drama, confusion, anger, sorrow, and eventually they both fall for their masters. Of course, they have to survive the Uchiha men first...
1. Chapter 1

Name: Amaya Ikari

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Red

Hair Length: Chin

Eye Color: Changes upon mood

Height: 5'6

Weight: 130lbs

Skin Color: Pale White

Species: Human/Wolf Crossbreed

Notable Characteristics: Red wolf ears, red wolf tail, cartilage pierced on right ear, black tattoo winding over right arm, Bi-polar.

Element: Electricity

**-A-**

Name: Kiara Yami

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Dark Purple

Length: Ears

Eye Color: Violet

Height: 5'3

Weight: 97lbs

Skin Color: Pale White

Species: Human/Feline Crossbreed

Notable Characteristics: Snake bite piercings, Feline ears.

Element: Fire

**-A-**

Relations: Sisters


	2. Captured

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**TITLE: Control**

**DATE WRITTEN: 6/13/12**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: SasukeXOC/ItachiXOC**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Completed **

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between male and female, abuse, rape. **

**The Italics= Dream sequence **

_~You don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have~_

* * *

"Let us go! Right _fucking_ NOW!"

I screamed, punctuating my final word with a hard kick to the door of the truck that my younger sister and I were trapped inside of. I fell to my knees in exhaustion, breathing hard. Both of us had been running for a long time, trying to escape the monsters* hunting us down, obviously not succeeding...

I let my head fall into my hands, sighing lowly.

"How could I have been such an idiot?" I mumbled quietly. I felt my sister put her hands onto my shoulder, shivering from the chill of the cage and rocking unsteadily from the movement of the truck driving wherever it was headed.

"It'll be alright, we've gotten through worse than this!"

Kiara spoke calmly. I smiled softly at the Neko, ruffling her short hair playfully, earning a faux-angry face. She was always helping me keep my mind through bad situations. We both shot glares down to our wrists, where onyx colored bracelets were attached into our flesh -fucking painful in case you're wondering- a blinking green light signaling it was active and could not be removed. And believe me, we've tried. I have no idea how they'd managed to do it, but these bracelets completely destroyed any powers we had, we couldn't use our elements or chakra and I felt weakened, my speed and strength both diminished, I would guess my sister did as well.

It had happened so fast; way too fast. Had it really been only this morning we'd been laughing over three fox kits fighting over a fish? Only this morning we had been _free?_ How had they snuck up on us, how did they even _find_ us? We had been so careful! We'd spent almost our entire lives dodging capture and surviving on the streets, it shouldn't have been that easy…

The Slave Run took any children or even young adults that weren't spoken for, such as orphans. Sometimes they even took children if they were by themselves outside, you always would hear grieving parents screaming when they couldn't find their child, knowing that they would never see them again. It was cruel but it was our world, the way our society functioned. The rich and royal took the poor or unlucky for slaves, pets, even food. High businesses took them for entertainment or labor at their companies. If you were unhealthy with disease or severe injury and disability you were killed. Just like that, as if you were worthless.

We'd been wanted since we were born, several bounty hunters and agents had searched for us all over the nation. I was three and my sister was one when our parents were murdered by a criminal mob and we were taken in by a man, a scientist of sorts, an evil genius. His name was Orochimaru. We spent five miserable, painful years with that monster. He did things to us you couldn't even imagine, wouldn't _want_ to imagine. Ever since then I'd fought to keep us alive and out of their clutches, and we did great; until now. I had no idea how we could get out of this, but I swear I'd try everything to get Kiara away. She was my sister and I would do anything for her.

I pulled Kiara closer to me when male voices started speaking outside; I hadn't even noticed the truck stop. I growled deep in my throat as the door opened, pushing her behind me, her violet eyes glared sharply. She could see in the dark far better than I could. An incredibly large man stepped into the truck, shaking the metal box of hell. I tensed as he chuckled.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two little girls who were stupid, too stupid to cover their tracks."

I snorted.

"Like you can talk about being stupid, dumbass!" Kiara seethed. I smirked, she was quick with her words. The man made a sound similar to a dying cat, lunging forward. I snarled when he tried to reach for my sister, punching his gut as hard as I could.

"_Shit!"_

We both cursed, I have no idea how that punch hurt him because he felt like a fucking rock. He grabbed me by my hair, yanking me up and off the floor. I yelled in pain, gritting my teeth. "You little whore." He hissed in my face, his rancid breath made me cringe. He threw me out of the open truck doors; I heard Kiara scream curses at the man before my world blanked.

* * *

"_**NO! LET HER GO! PLEASE!"**_

_**A young child sobbed, a girl, she looked like someone I knew. She was chained onto a table. **_

"_**Help me!"**_

_**Another girl, much smaller. She looked familiar too, but I couldn't figure them out. She was screaming so loud, it hurt my ears. She sounded in pain. I watched two men inject her with an I.V needle, a dark liquid flowed into her small arm. She thrashed, but she was so small, too weak, why were they doing this to her? Was she sick?**_

"_**STOP, PLEASE! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!"**_

_**A tall man with short, dark hair backhanded the girl chained onto the table, I winced as blood splattered my face, her blood. He laughed, a horrible, terrifying sound, his black eyes twisted in sadistic amusement. **_

_**The little girl was still screaming.**_

* * *

I jolted up, gasping for air, jerking around and looking at my unfamiliar surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?" I muttered, nearly screaming when someone tackled me, putting their arms around my waist. "Amaya! Oh my god you're alright! You've been asleep for hours!"

Kiara.

I sighed in relief, wrapping my hand over hers. I turned around, frowning at the blood on her sleeve. "What happened?" She followed my gaze, shaking her bangs from her eyes. "It isn't mine. I punched that bastard in the nose." I smiled, ruffling her hair. As I slowly rose to my feet my muscles protested, I ignored them, feeling around the dark room we were trapped in. I met a cold wall, feeling along it for a door. I felt almost all the way around the stony wall, until I felt a crack that I thought was a door, but there was no knob. I slammed against it, grunting as I knocked the wind out of myself.

"Stop before you kill yourself, crazy! That door slides open, there are controls outside. We're in… Something like a jail cell…" I snarled as my sister sighed. She wasn't one to get worked up easily; I'd lose my temper over anything. I'd get mad at inanimate objects.

I fell backward when the door opened -she lied, it didn't slide open, it _flew_ open- and someone jerked me by my arm out of the room and tossed me violently forward. I crashed into metal bars, crying out at the harsh impact, turning quickly to catch Kiara as she was thrown into the cage after me. I felt the cage move, peering around as we passed other rooms similar to ours. Another large door creaked open and our cage was pushed into the dimly lit room, it looked like a dressing room for some bitchy movie star. I turned around to yell at whoever had brought us here, but they were already gone.

I started punching the cage, laying back and starting to forcefully kicking my legs against the bars, ending up almost completely upside down and kicking the roof in my desperation. I was breathing hard, bones jarred. My sister stared at me, her own fists gripped tightly over the icy bars. I turned my head when I heard footsteps, righting my position. Two women timidly walked from the shadows.

"Where the fuck are we?" Kiara beat me to the question. The brunette flinched, her blonde friend grimaced. "Y-you're at a slave auction milady." I glared at her, but I knew it was unjust. She was probably a slave owned by this place. My sister shot a surprised look at me. Usually they kept new slaves for a few days, to "break them in" before they were sold. Us being sold immediately either meant they were afraid they would lose us and miss out on big money, or wanted us gone as soon as possible so we wouldn't kill anyone. Kiara cursed at them as they walked to the cage, both women towered over us, probably mid-twenties

"Please, milady, I'm very sorry but we must get you ready for your masters." I opened my mouth to yell at her before freezing in shock at her words. "Masters? I thought you said this was an auctioning!" I screamed in horror. She flinched again.

_Poor girl. I wonder what they've done to you._

"I-I, they, I mean, your cages were open to public when buyers were looking, they saw you while you were unconscious and looked over your profiles, they were looking for personal slaves."

Pets. She means pets. Pets were different than slaves, in a way. Pets were kept in their master's room, doing _whatever _the master told them to. Slaves were bought for certain things only, cleaning, or cooking, etcetera. Pets did anything and everything, it didn't matter what the request was. They were more for entertainment than any real use.

"They decided you had good papers and bought you." She whispered in her timid voice. "Who?! Who the hell _bought_ us?!" I demanded. She cringed, looking at her silent friend, both girls looked frightened. She wrung her hands. I felt my sister hiss impatiently next to me. She suddenly opened the cage swiftly, reaching in and taking my hand. I let her, not willing to fight her. She looked so frail, and I knew in my heart that the door behind us would not open even if I got away from her.

"Sorry milady, we must hurry." The blonde girl took Kiara, though she struck out, the woman seemed to not feel her hits. "I'll kill you if you hurt her." I threatened as the women took us in separate directions. Her dead eyes looked at me, nodding once. Something tells me she might prefer me killing her. I glared hard at the brunette woman as she brought me to a small room with a mirror. She looked me over, reaching for my shirt, I grabbed her wrist.

"Who. Bought. Me."

I hissed, speaking for myself for once. I wanted to know who I was going to be given to as a pet, as though I weren't even a being.* She looked me in the eyes, trembling slightly as she answered me.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Oh god, please let this be a nightmare.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE**

**So…This is an OC story, as you can tell by the earlier chapter with the profiles of said OC's within this story. I know many of you dislike OC stories, and this is the first I've ever written so I don't know how good it will be, but everyone must start somewhere. Although, since we're all friends, I'll admit I'm scared to death no one will like this story because no one seems to like OC's and I'm not sure how to write them realistically. But this is for fun, right? **

**1*- She thinks of Slave Hunters as monsters**

**2*- In my AU everyone refers to everyone as "beings" since there are many creatures living there, vampires, werewolves, hybrids like these OC's, witches, etc.**

**SO yeah….Uchiha family… we're fucked.**


	3. Meeting Our Masters

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 6/20/12**

**TITLE: Control**

* * *

I heard Kiara yell something in the room across from this one. Probably finding out who we were being _sold_ to.

"Great. Lucky us."

The brunette shivered as she began running a brush though my hair while I grimaced at every snag she pulled.

"Er, your sister wasn't sold to Sasuke, milady."

I whipped around and grabbed her throat, pinning her to the wall. I didn't care that this was out of her control, I didn't care that she had nothing to do with what was happening to us, I fucking refused to be separated from my sister

"We will _not_ be separated, do you understand?"

I snarled, inches from her face.

"N-no milady! You were given to the same family!"

I cocked a brow. Then who…

"Uchiha Itachi bought your sister."

I dropped her in horror.

No. No, no, no! _Fucking _impossible! That man was twenty-one years old! He didn't need someone like her! He could have anyone! He was next in line for King! Why would they pick two street girls like us when they could have absolutely anyone they asked for?! They could have princesses as pets! Instead they take homeless teenagers! He takes a little girl! The strongest, most dangerous man in our world took my sister.

This was worse than a nightmare.

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous."

I muttered, tugging sharply on the long tank top. It was black and fell to my thighs, also covering the insanely short shorts I was forced into. It looked like I was wearing a slutty dress. The girl -her name was Jasmine- had added a touch of makeup to my face. After she tried to cook me in a tub of water and scrub my skin off, that is! I was cleaner than I'd been in months. My hair was brushed and shiny, skin clean, fresh clothes, and I smelled like a fruit orchard. I guess now that we're being sold to the richest vampire clan in our lands we're going to be like this every day.

Or kept in a grungy basement, caked in grime. Either was possible with the Uchiha's.

I cringed at the mere thought of their name. The Uchiha clan was well known for their riches, royalty, and cruelty. I didn't know much about them, because we weren't born in this region, we had been ruled by a different King. Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto were the King and Queen of the dark nations. They owned a wide span of the business world, and probably more than half the people in this region either served under them or were employed by them, which was probably the same as being enslaved. The people of the Uchiha clan were sharingan users. The sharingan was a Kekkei Genkai ability, it upped their vision or something like that. I wasn't certain. I also remembered something about if you looked them in the eyes and they activated it you were thrown into some nightmare world for a few days. Lovely. And, as if I wasn't already unlucky enough to be sold to their clan, I was sold to the _head _of the clan's_ son. _The word "screwed" never had a better use until now.

Sasuke. You couldn't say the bastard's name without the air freezing and everyone's heart stopping in fear. I hadn't ever seen him or been on the wrong end of the Prince's wrath but if news was to go by, I'd be dead by this time tomorrow.

I stalked out of the small room, mind blurring with thoughts.

"How come _she_ gets to wear pants?!"

My sister hissed. I glanced at her, eyes narrowing. She was in a strapless red dress that came to a little below her thighs, red flats, and her purple hair gleamed in the light. I walked over to stare down at her, tilting her chin up.

"Because you can pull off wearing a dress."

I snickered. She shoved my hand away. I stared at her for a moment. She was fourteen. She was a fucking kid and she was being sold to the most dangerous man in the known world! I could _lose_ her tonight-

Shut up. She'll be fine. We can't freak out over this. If they paid that much for us, they probably want to keep us around for a while, don't you think?

That didn't help the fact that I knew how masters would treat pets. Abuse, cruelty, violation… I didn't even let my mind dwell on it in fear I'd freak out.

My sister nudged me. I looked into her violet eyes.

"Think we'll be ok?"

I nodded, taking her hand.

"You'll be fine, kitty, Itachi has better things to do than order around a child. I'm sure you'll just sit around all day while he's off doing important things."

I told the truth, leaving out my pessimism. I'd heard too many stories about him, how he killed, how he fought, I wasn't sure if that applied to his own…pet. I don't know what goes on in his mind and I don't want to. As long as he didn't hurt her. She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Listen, I know we were worth way too much money -after all we've done and what we're capable of- they wouldn't buy us just to kill us and I don't think he would get a little girl just to beat her around. He has trainers and enemies for that."

I left out anything sexual. But, I also was certain someone of his status had some high and mighty princess to fuck without needing to touch my sister. I knew they used stuff like that for punishment, but, he's probably above that, right?

"I am not a little girl! What about Sasuke?!"

Shit. And while trying to comfort her, I worry her. Great job.

"Uh, him too."

I said lamely. She hugged me tight, startling me as I fell back a few steps.

"You're not very convincing on your side of this, sister."

I sighed, letting her hold onto me for a while. I wasn't even sure we'd get to see each other when we were given over to the clan. I couldn't bear the thought. My sister was all I had. I ran my hand through her short hair

"I'll handle anything he throws at me. You'll be just fine and so will I. Maybe there'll be a positive side to this."

Yeah. We'll get to die on royal grounds.

The blonde girl came up to us, holding out her hand and waving us in her direction. As she turned back, I leaned to my sister and spoke lowly.

"Why won't she talk?"

"She can't, they cut her tongue out."

I shut up immediately.

The girl led us down a maze of corridors that made me dizzy; I don't know how she made any sense of them. Kiara inhaled deeply when we reached two double doors, taking my hand. The girl flung them open, her brunette friend scared me half to death as she spoke from behind us.

"Don't say anything unless addressed, milady."

I growled in response as she walked ahead of us, bowing nearly to the floor.

"Uchiha-sama, I present your purchases."

Keep track of that, because at this exact moment, our lives were thrown upside down.

* * *

Two men stared at us, one seemed irritated and the other seemed indifferent. The one with long hair and tear-troughs must be Itachi, he looked to be the eldest. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and pants, his long, midnight colored hair pulled into a loose ponytail. His eyes were red, sharingan activated. He looked at us both before settling his gaze on my sister, she shifted but otherwise didn't react. I met the eyes of my own master, his obsidian depths glowed with annoyance and arrogance. He was in a short sleeved white shirt, a black button up over it, his pants were black too. His ebony hair fell to his chin, it was spiked in the back.

He stared into my eyes, narrowing his own. I knew I'd already messed up, you weren't supposed to look your master in the eyes. I didn't care, I had no one to worry about but myself with him, and I refused to give in to some asshole like this. Itachi stood, glancing over at Sasuke and I while we stared each other down.

He walked toward us, standing over me by more than a few inches. He gave off an intimidating aura, looking us over with intensity in his eyes. He didn't have cruelty in his gaze and he seemed relaxed, he reached for Kiara. I broke my eye contact with Sasuke to glare at him while shifting in front of her, he looked at me, his gaze made me shiver.

"Don't touch her."

I hissed. If there was anything I could do anymore, it was try to protect her. I heard Sasuke shift as if to stand, but Itachi raised an eyebrow, not seeming mad in the least. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

Kiara shivered behind me. He turned his eyes to her.

"Come with us."

She stepped out from behind me, I never looked away from him. He met my eyes, something within them held something I couldn't decipher. Something different than most high-ups I had met. I let him take her arm, I don't know if you've ever had this happen, but there's this feeling when you know someone is promising something and that you can trust in what they say. Well, call me stupid and naïve, but I trusted him to not hurt her, to keep his word. She could handle herself, I'm sure…

They left, my sister tensely following Itachi.

I turned back as Sasuke sighed.

"What? Already bored?"

I sarcastically asked him. His eyes glinted dangerously. He stood from the table, stalking over to me. I came up to his chest in height. He glared down at me, so close we nearly touched.

"Don't disrespect me, girl. It'll be a mistake you'll regret."

Whoa. Okay. I admit, this guy's voice was kind of seductive. I sneered.

"I have a name."

He smirked, I suppressed a shudder.

"I'll call you whatever I want, pet."

"Then I'll call you ice princess."

I shot back. His eyes narrowed, I hissed when he took my wrist in a harsh grip, dragging me in the direction our siblings had gone. The outside air was chilly, and my outfit wasn't the best protection. My teeth chattered by the time he opened the back door of a long car -oops, it's a limousine, bet I sound educated- and unceremoniously threw me in. He slammed the door and walked away, leaving me to sit in the dark backseat and rub my now bruised wrist. Damn vampires and their ungodly strength.

Kiara looked at me with wide eyes. I met her gaze, probably looking angrier than I meant to towards her. She looked at me disapprovingly.

"What happened?"

That translates to 'what did you do.'

"He's an asshole! Don't blame me! He won't even call me by my fucking name!"

She twisted her mouth, taking my hand.

"Look, just try to keep your mouth shut and not fight. Maybe he won't do things like this."

I seriously doubted it.

* * *

We rode in comforting silence for close to an hour before the car halted. I clutched the seat.

"Relax…"

My sister whispered, I shot her a look. Her door opened first, mine a moment later. Itachi allowed my sister to get out on her own. I glared up at Sasuke, who obviously decided I needed help getting out of the car and took my wrist again, pulling me out and onto the ground next to him.

"Don't break her, little brother."

Itachi spoke, sounding mocking. Sasuke glared at his brother, then at me- and I had no problem returning it. He growled, heading after his brother. My sister, walking close behind Itachi, looked over her shoulder with warning in her eyes.

We both stared in awe at the huge mansion before us. This place could house the entire district*! Itachi held his hand to the doorknob, without even touching it the door flew open, it probably had a chakra sensor. Sasuke still hadn't released his bruising hold on me as he dragged me through the door.

"Oh my god…"

My sister whispered. My mouth dropped in shock at the immense house. We were in the entryway and this alone was bigger than a small house! I looked around as much as Sasuke allowed, the room was white and two staircases led up the walls on opposite sides, if you went straight you went into a hallway. Itachi watched my sister with a soft expression, calm. I noticed Sasuke watch me with an amused expression.

"Follow me, Kiara."

Wow, called her by her name. Guess luck took Kiara under her wing tonight. She followed him up the stairs on the right, ears twitching. She shot one nervous look down at me.

"Bye danna…"

She whispered. It was our old joke…Our mother was Japanese and danna meant "master," she called me that jokingly because I would boss her around when we were younger. I whispered goodbye back to her, wincing as Sasuke shoved me sideways.

"Up the stairs."

I glared at him, walking up the staircase as I hissed at him-

"Do you know how to be gentle?!"

He smirked at me and I walked a little quicker up the stairs. When we reached the top he took my arm -a little nicer than before- and led me down a darkened hallway, opening a large door and walking inside. He shut it behind us, I paid no attention to him as I looked wide eyed at his room.

You could fit a dozen families in here! A bed with dark blue covering rested in the middle, the walls had dressers, a desk, a small library, and the door to a bathroom, I could see. It was huge.

"Never seen a bedroom before, dog?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me for not being spoiled rotten and given an entire _house_ for a room you- what the hell did you just call me?!"

I whipped around, eyes blazing red in anger. He smirked at me tauntingly.

"Can't hear? _Dog_?"

I snarled.

"Listen ice princess, I have a name and you better fucking learn it."

I was instantly reminded of the incredible speed vampires possessed as he appeared in front of me.

"Look you little bitch, I don't know how stupid you are but you need to learn a few things. I'm your master, I own you like the dog you are."

I shoved him. Well, I tried to, he didn't budge an inch.

"Fuck you! You can't just treat me like I'm nothing!"

"I can treat you however I want, dog."

"My name's Amaya, you bastard!"

He slapped me. The strike was so hard it knocked me back a few inches and sent me to the floor. I ignored the tears in my eyes at the sharp sting of pain and shock. I held my face, feeling it was hot with pain and bloody from his nails. Despite this, even I could tell you it was a warning.

"Watch yourself. I don't have to be nice. Stay on the floor or I'll do worse, dog."

He left, slamming the door behind him. Shaking from the force of him hitting me, I curled up next to the window, watching the moon shine down on me. I felt tears try to stream down my face but I wouldn't let them. I'd dealt with worse, I could handle it.

And the more I thought that the worse my fear got.

* * *

**(Kiara's Pov)**

This place was huge! No, it redefined huge! And I hadn't even seen anyone else here but me, Amaya, and the bastards who had bought us like common trash.

Well I guess I can't call Itachi a bastard, he'd been really nice, especially since I was supposed to be his pet. I watched him as I stood off to the side, shifting my weight. This was really fucked up, my sister was in the hands of some cold bastard who was doing god knows what to her and here I was with one of the scariest men to live in our time. Awesome.

He turned to face me, I stiffened and watched him walk to the door and glance over at me.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll return later today."

…What? Just like that? No chores? No hitting? No nothing? _And_ I could sleep on his _bed_?! What kind of master was he?

No way in hell am I complaining, but this was confusing. It was like he just, didn't care. Or maybe it was that he actually _did_ care that was so strange. As I slowly settled into the bed, which I barely took up a quarter of, my thoughts went to Amaya. Sasuke didn't seem anything like Itachi and I didn't think he would treat her nicely. My sister didn't know how to keep her mouth shut, and I knew it would end up hurting her. I hoped she was alright, I would hopefully see her soon.

I realized just how tired I was as I could hardly keep my eyes open, I let myself sink into the ridiculously soft blankets and fall asleep.

What was our life going to become?

* * *

**(POV of when they met us)**

**Sasuke's Pov**

The door opened and a brown haired woman rushed in, bending down and introducing the girls we had bought earlier.

The one with the red hair was mine. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, I didn't want to be here to begin with, it was a waste of time. I had enough girls to deal with at home without another sniveling, obsessive irritation.

Though, I can't deny she was pretty. Her eyes glimmered, defiance already shining in them, her hair was a bright, blood red. She had pointed ears on the top of her head that swiveled as she tried to listen to everything around her. I glanced at the black tattoo winding across her right arm. She was, different, from the other women I knew. It didn't mean anything, she still wasn't worth my time, being a dirty slave. It was our father's fault we were here to begin with. He was constantly telling us we needed something to occupy our time with and to take our anger out on. I think he just wanted something young to look at, he was far more sadistic than we were.

I rolled my eyes at the thought that we were here to get some new toys for him, rather than ourselves. Itachi was so against pets and slavery I was surprised he'd come at all. He'd probably leave his pet lying around his bedroom without even saying much to her. I knew I'd probably have some fun with mine.

My brother stood first, walking over to the girls. His pet shrank behind mine, I remember the auctioneer saying they were sisters. The girl -I think her name was Amaya- stood in front of her sister, telling Itachi not to touch her. I shifted in annoyance that she was already disrespectful, that was the last thing we needed, pets who didn't know their place.

My brother didn't seem to care, he told her he wouldn't hurt the girl. Which was probably true, he was a total pacifist and wouldn't hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary. You wouldn't believe it if you saw him in battle, he could kill you in less than a second, he simply preferred not to. I sighed as he took his own pet towards the car, sending me an amused look. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Already bored?"

A sarcastic female voice spoke. I turned my narrowed gaze to the wolf, standing and walking to tower over her. She didn't flinch like I'd expected. In fact, she didn't seem scared in the least.

"Don't disrespect me, girl. It'll be a mistake you'll regret."

She swallowed hard.

"I have a name."

She said in irritation. I suppressed a smirk, she was brave, I'd give her that. Most women turned into gushing piles of fear or lust around me. She was the opposite, she'd rather fight with me than lay on her back for me.

"I'll call you whatever I want, pet."

I hissed. She immediately shot back.

"Then I'll call you ice princess!"

Insolent brat. I took her wrist harshly, dragging her behind me as she pulled against me. She wasn't any match but I gave her credit for trying, she had the courage many didn't have. I threw her into the back of the car with her sister, slamming the door shut and getting into a seat closer to the front. My brother shot me a look.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

I snapped. He smirked.

"What do you think?"

"I think she's a brat who doesn't know her place."

"I think they're quite pretty. Kiara is rather quiet but I think she's cute, certainly different than any other females we've seen."

I rolled my eyes. He was right but I didn't have to agree.

* * *

I really didn't have to agree. This girl couldn't keep her mouth shut. She'd pissed me off to the point I had struck her. She almost immediately looked up with hate in her eyes, getting back up. Anyone else would have cowered in terror.

As I left the room, warning her to stay on the floor so she didn't contaminate anything, I felt the slightest guilt as she cradled her injured cheek, her eyes turned blue. Didn't the Slave Trader say her eyes changed color with mood? Blue had to have meant sad. I shook my head, walking away from her. This was a slave, it didn't matter what I did. I had no idea why guilt even pecked at my mind for that short second. If she was that much of an idiot to try to act tough than she deserved to be punished. I'd hit plenty of beings before. This girl was no different.

But something I couldn't ignore, was that she was going to be interesting.

* * *

**(Itachi's POV)**

I glanced at the door, a young woman bowed low as she brought two girls before us. The redhead's name was Amaya, the Neko was my choice, her name was Kiara. I watched solemnly as she blinked rapidly, shifting nervously when she noticed my gaze. I felt disgusted to be here, even more so when we had seen how many children were actually here, and how they were treated. I stood, shooting a glance at my brother and Amaya, smirking imperceptibly as they glared at each other. She would be in for a rude awakening.

I stepped toward them, Kiara watched me almost curiously while her sister seemed preoccupied with intimidating Sasuke. I reached for the girl, raising an eyebrow when her sister shifted in front of her, obviously not as distracted as she looked, turning her focus on me. Her eyes blazed in anger and fear, though she'd probably be less likely to admit the latter.

"Don't touch her."

She demanded, I ignored Sasuke as he shifted behind us, staring straight at the redhead. Her sister seemed much calmer than she was, less temperamental. Amaya was very protective of her.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

I promised. I had no intention of harming either female, both were undeserving of this and it was wrong that anyone was sold into slavery, but I couldn't change the ways our world practiced. I watched as Kiara shook her purple hair from her eyes, meeting my own in a calm gaze.

"Come with us."

Amaya narrowed her eyes as I stared into them, but allowed her sister to step forward. I took her arm, careful not to hurt her as I led her towards our car.

I ignored the other girl as she spoke to Sasuke, apparently saying the wrong thing as Sasuke started to radiate anger. I stared sideways at the Neko as she twitched her ears and looked around attentively. She had snakebite piercings, something she pulled off quite well. She was young but she held a certain elegance you couldn't find in some grown women, she was pretty. And quiet, I hadn't heard her speak at all. I held the door for her while she got in, nodding her head at me.

Strange how different the girls were. I was getting into the car when Sasuke tossed his pet inside carelessly, getting in next to me and slamming his door, eyes blazing. I stared at him until he turned to glare at me.

"Well?"

I smirked at him.

"Well what?"

He snapped, I hadn't seen someone get that much of a reaction out of him in a long time, it was kind of amusing, really.

"What do you think?"

"I think she's a brat who doesn't know her place."

He snarled.

"I think they're quite pretty. Kiara is rather quiet but I think she's cute, certainly different than any other females we've seen."

He huffed, not willing to admit I was right, he turned to stare out of the window until we reached our home. I thanked our driver before getting out and opening the door for Kiara, her dress flowed in the breeze as she got out. My brother's patience was obviously thin, since he jerked Amaya out of the car as though she were a doll.

"Don't break her, little brother."

I warned, sardonic, but somewhat weary of his temper. I quickly walked to our house, Kiara close behind me while our siblings lagged behind. I used a chakra sensing chip to open our door, letting the others in before shutting it.

"Oh my god…"

I heard the Neko whisper, I turned to see her staring in awe at the house, eyes bright in excitement. She glared at my brother as he didn't let Amaya go, her arm already looked bruised. The two females seemed very close.

"Follow me, Kiara."

She came to me nearly immediately; smarter than her sister in the obeying department. I sighed as my brother shoved the Wolf towards his room, her sister looked back once, whispering goodbye.

I don't think any of us could have known at the time how much we would change each other's lives.

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I'm so so sorry this isn't the most exciting chapter, I'm just going with the flow at this point and yeah. I wasn't going to do their Pov, but I thought why not? Might as well see what's going on in their pretty little Uchiha minds. They both are a little ooc, maybe a lot on Itachi's part, but I prefer to add caring sides. And Itachi is a pacifist, so if he isn't fighting for the greater good of his village I think he'd probably be calmer and caring. Like with Sasuke. So, are people liking it so far? Leave reviews! **

***Geography lesson. Instead of cities, they call them districts, and, like the Villages, there are the "nations" but they are separated into the dark and light nations, which reside in the Night region, where there is never sun or day, and in the Day regions, where there is never moon or night.**


	4. Too Many People!

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 6/20/12**

**TITLE: Control**

_**Dream Sequence**_

* * *

_**The red haired child was crouched on one knee, glaring at a boy much larger than herself, he had six arms, it was disturbing, like a spider. She glared in rage at him, he had knocked the small Neko girl to the ground, where she lay watching the other girl intensely. They looked nothing alike, maybe close friends?**_

"_**Don't! He'll get really mad!"**_

_**She whispered. Who would get mad? Were they at an orphanage or something?**_

"_**Gonna do something, little bitch?"**_

_**The boy taunted in a sleazy voice. The girl snarled, launching herself at him. I saw her land one hit on his face, blood gushed from his nose. He started cursing really loud and someone else came and jerked the girl off of him, pinning her to the floor. A very tall and thin man walked up to her, I paid little attention the smaller girl begging him not to hurt the older one, as he spoke to the redhead.**_

"_**You've made a mistake."**_

* * *

I gasped, biting my lip when I realized I had been awoken from the nightmare. I had recurring nightmares almost every night, I didn't know what they meant. Someone was moving somewhere behind me, I shivered in the chill of the dark. I missed the sun, and its warmth, we'd moved from the light nations nearly three years ago. In this region it was always dark, always. It was immortal night. Something was tossed at me, I leaned up slightly to notice Sasuke messing around with papers on his desk, a jacket resting on my legs.

"Cover up or you'll freeze, I didn't buy you to have you die."

"Thanks for your concern."

I pretended not to notice his glare, wrapping the jacket around myself and curling into it. It was incredibly warm, I was colder than I had thought, I guess I'd been numbed. My teeth chattered silently as I stared outside, watching small lights flitter about in the grass.

He cursed quietly, I turned my head slightly to watch him as he irritably shuffled through the pile of papers, throwing them onto the desk when he didn't find what he needed. He turned to look at me.

"What?"

He hissed. I nearly snapped back but my cheek throbbed, warning me against it. I bit my lip, turning away. I thought I saw him smirk. Arrogant dick, I'd like to knock that smirk off your face . I jumped when someone spoke, looking to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

"Father wants to see us, he said he wants to meet them as well."

He looked towards me, eyes meeting mine until they slid a fraction lower, his eyebrow raised. I guess he noticed my cheek. Sasuke made a sound in response, shooting me a glance. He beckoned me, his brother left for a moment and he bent low to whisper in my ear.

"Behave or that mark on your face will be nothing compared to what I'll do if you mess up."

His tone was cold. I winced, nodding once before falling into step after him. I sighed softly. My cheek burned and a cold feeling pooled in my stomach at his threat. Kiara was standing off to the side with Itachi. They walked ahead of us as I embraced her. She shot an angered look at my face.

"What happened?!"

She whispered. I shook my head, dismissing the wound and lagging after Sasuke. She huffed, falling into step beside me. When we came to a black door Itachi knocked, a stiff voice told us to come in. He shot a glance to Kiara, startling both of us when he reached for her and put an arm around her shoulders. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking at me once. Itachi opened the door, I followed behind Sasuke, eyeing the dark room disapprovingly. It was boring and gave me a bad feeling in my stomach.

A man with dark hair and pale skin sat at a desk.

"Father."

Itachi spoke in disdain. I raised my eyebrows. The man's eyes looked up and I froze in horror. Horror that froze my blood, horror I couldn't explain. It was like déjà vu, I couldn't name him but he struck terror into my heart. It was, it was like an instinct to be afraid of him. His eyes caught me first, he smirked. Sasuke shifted slightly in front of me.

"Pretty young girls. Something you two needed to relieve your stress. Come here."

He was still staring at me. I noticed both boys shoot glances at me as I stepped forward. He rose from his desk, reaching out and taking my chin.

"She isn't very impressive but I see she's doing just fine for you, Sasuke."

He pressed against the mark on my face, I jerked away. He sneered, almost looking excited in a twisted way.

"You still need to teach her discipline."

I ignored the nervous feeling that sentence brought on, hoping he wouldn't touch me again, praying to get away from him. He made me uneasy. Sasuke grunted in response, taking my arm and yanking me out the door. I heard Itachi leave behind us but we were already gone, headed for his room before he released me. I swear my arm would be broken by the end of the day. He shot me a glare. I met it fiercely. I hadn't done anything wrong, his asshole father touched my wound and I acted on reflex!

"You need to be careful, dog."

He hissed. I narrowed my eyes.

"You've already proved that you fucking abusive asshole."

He took a step towards me.

"I'll show you abuse."

I flinched when he raised his arm, bracing myself for his strike.

It never came, thank god. His brother opened the door.

"You have visitors, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha stopped his advance, glare hardening at me. He sighed through his nose, leaving to see whoever had come to visit him, I guess. Though I didn't know why anyone would want to. Itachi stared after him before turning his gaze to me, I didn't meet it, the floor suddenly became interesting.

"Are you alright?"

He asked calmly. I started, eyes widening. He stepped towards me, I tensed when he raised his hand, pressing it softly to my cheek.

"I'm sorry if our father frightened you, he's a… Disturbed man. And Sasuke is rough but he isn't the heartless bastard you think he is."

I snorted, leaning away, silently accepting his apology on behalf of his father and brother, though I didn't believe his last words. I pretended not to be shocked he'd spoken to me. Weren't masters supposed to enjoy pets being punished…?

He left, leaving me thoroughly confused and to be honest, frightened. The longer I was around here the more I thought this family was crazy.

I jumped as someone bounded up the stairs, a loud voice yelling something unintelligible. A blonde boy with marks on his face burst into the room, a huge smile on his face, his eyes were a bright blue and staring right at me.

"Ha! So the bastard did get a girl!"

I narrowed my eyes, stepping back when he moved towards me, I was more surprised than anything, his boisterous personality and loud voice were a big difference from the calm and quiet Uchiha's. Sasuke appeared behind him, hitting him over the head, earning a scowl as the blonde rubbed the back of his head, my eyes were wide in surprise.

"Idiot, she's a pet, I got her last night."

Naruto turned around.

"Sasuke, don't talk about her like she just isn't here!"

He turned around, holding out his hand with a blinding grin still on his face. I cautiously took it, ignoring the scowling raven on our other side.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Don't pay attention to that jerk, he's emotionally retarded."

I snickered, immediately withholding laughter when I noticed Sasuke's look.

"What's your name?"

I stammered for a second, still kind of shocked at his sunny personality and that he was friends with my cold blooded master.

"A-Amaya."

He smiled, turning around as three more people walked through the door.

"Do you two have to run everywhere you go?"

A brunette asked, he had his hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, he yawned after his sentence. There was another brunette with fangs and red triangular tattoos on his face, and a redhead with a tattoo on his forehead, a Japanese symbol for love. His eyes were really pretty, he didn't have pupils and they were just a bright, sea foam green. He looked uncaring.

Both the fanged boy and I sniffed the air, narrowing our eyes at each other. He smirked.

"Hello, wolf."

I smirked in return,

"Pleasure's mine, dog."

He snickered, fangs glinting in the light.

"He's Kiba. The redhead is Garra and the lazy asshole is Shikamaru."

Naruto spoke fast, Garra stared at me a moment, Shikamaru already looked half asleep. Sasuke sighed, the blonde turned to look at him.

"Oi! Quit being such a killjoy!"

The raven scowled at him when he punched his arm, punching him right back. Naruto smirked, I blinked as Sasuke smirked in return, Naruto lunged at him and I backed away as they hit the floor fighting.

Er, play fighting, actually.

I started as Kiba and Shikamaru came to stand next to me.

"What a drag, they always do something like that."

"What, try to kill each other?"

I asked, Kiba snickered at me.

"Nah, they're best friends, it's been like that forever. Just stay out of the path and you'll be good."

Right.

Both boys finally stopped, sitting on the floor and glaring at each other. Naruto broke out snickering, Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing up and bringing the blonde up with him.

"Come on, I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry, loser."

I flinched when Sasuke lifted his arms, I sighed silently in relief that no one noticed; he'd only been stretching. Naruto and Kiba both bounded out the door, the other boys leaving a little more… calmly. Sasuke shot a glare over his shoulder.

"I'll bring you something later, stay here and don't touch anything."

"I'm not some dirty animal!"

He sneered at me, shutting the door. I cursed at him, flopping onto the floor and glaring around the room, willing something to catch fire.

I heard Naruto yelling downstairs, and something breaking. I laughed softly, still in disbelief Sasuke was friends with someone like him.

* * *

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

I rolled my eyes as the dobe stuffed his face with ramen, still glaring at me for leaving the girl upstairs. He said something about me being a woman beater. I smirked.

"You threw the first punch."

He threw his bowl at me.

"Not me you bastard! You hit her!"

Whatever. It wasn't his concern. I remembered back when I'd raised my arms to stretch after we'd fought, and how she'd flinched. Good, maybe she'd learn her place sooner than I thought.

"_CRASH!"_

Of course, what was the fun in that?

* * *

**(Kiara's Pov)**

I yawned as I sat curled up on the bed, listening as Itachi spoke on the phone. He hung up, tossing the phone onto his desk and running a hand through his long hair. I withheld a blush as he turned to look at me. Come on, it's normal to blush around attractive men.

"I have some…friends, coming over."

He told me. It almost sounded like a warning. A knock sounded on the door downstairs, I'd heard people laughing a few minutes ago but I didn't know who they were. Obviously not Itachi's company.

"Now."

He sighed, quickly stepping from the room. I jumped as someone loudly began cursing downstairs, reminding me of my sister. Someone burst through the door, landing on the bed in a heap of blonde.

"Hi, un! I'm Deidara, I'm Itachi's best friend, he said he got you and another girl last night. What's your name, yeah?"

I stared wide eyed at the fast speaking, azure eyed blonde, his hair was long and let down. I nearly mistook him for a girl until he had spoken.

"My name's Kiara."

He smiled, reaching out and softly touching one of my ears.

"She's a Neko! Oh, she's so cute Itachi! Where's the other girl, un?"

"Most likely with Sasuke."

Probably being beaten by the asshole.

"Deidara please don't scare her with your unbridled energy."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at the last comment.

"Fucking cat."

A deep voice growled as Itachi came from outside the room, the owner of the voice apparently the silver haired and fuchsia eyed man who came in next to him.

"Excuse me, snow white?"

He _was_ pretty pale. I spoke before thinking, shooting an anxious look at Itachi, though he didn't seem to pay attention. Deidara burst out laughing. The silver haired man narrowed his eyes.

"What'd you say, cat-whore?"

I flipped him off, opening my mouth to retort but Itachi beat me to it.

"Hidan save your names for the street women and leave her alone."

I raised my eyes to watch as Hidan snarled at the raven, flipping me off in return. He flopped onto the bed on the other side of Deidara, who was currently playing with my hair.

"Your hair is such a pretty color, un!"

I smiled in thanks, still glaring at the asshole who'd insulted me.

Wow, Itachi kept strange company.

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Story is moving pretty slow but I'm trying.**


	5. Does He Like Me Or Not?

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 6/20/12**

**TITLE: Control**

* * *

Oops.

I already heard Sasuke coming up the stairs, my heart sank to the floor. He flung the door open, eyes blazing red. He shot a venomous look at me, eyes turning to the glass on the floor.

"What did you do?"

He growled. I turned my gaze up at the chandelier, which now had much less light bulb thingies on it than before. I'd been staring at it and it exploded. I hadn't meant to, and the bracelet wouldn't even let me use my element, I had no idea how that had happened. It was, a stroke of bad luck…?

"The little light things blew up."

I said, eyes still looking at the roof. They shot to him when he stalked towards me, gripping both my arms.

"They don't just blow up all at once, what the hell were you doing?"

"I didn't do anything but stare at them, asshole! Maybe you have faulty wiring or something, so fucking let me go!"

He slammed me into the wall behind us, knocking the air out of me and surely leaving a bruise on my back. I cried out quietly, meeting his eyes in rage and nervousness.

"Watch your mouth, slut, or I'll do it for you."

My mouth dropped at the insult, thrashing against his iron grip.

"How dare you, you fucking prick! Who the hell decided you can just go around and treat me like-"

"When I bought you."

He growled, close to my face. I tensed harshly as he ground against me.

"What are you doing?"

I asked, breathless and nervous as he eyed me with an almost…carnal intent. He smirked, eyes flashing as though he'd realized something.

"Don't flatter yourself, dog. You're nothing worth second glancing and you probably carry a dozen STI's."

I tried to keep any physical sign off my face but that comment hurt. A lot more than it should have. I was used to people insulting me, why did my heart suddenly jolt with pain when _he_ said it?

I yelped as he slapped my face again, slamming me to the floor and bringing fresh blood. He didn't say anything else when he left. My body shook in pain at the impact, blood trickling down my face. I ignored the tears falling down my cheeks, stinging my scratch marks.

"Fucking, asshole."

I whispered, curling into myself on the floor.

"Clean up that mess too, pet!"

I heard him yell.

"With what?!"

I hissed silently, he didn't have anything to pick it up with! Nothing was in here to sweep it up or onto. I bit my lip as his threats came back to mind. If all of this was "being nice" I didn't want to meet mean. I sighed, settling onto my knees and beginning to pick up the glass with my bare hands.

* * *

**(Sasuke Pov)**

And the wench lies on top of everything else. When I opened the door she was sitting by the window, glass showered the floor.

"What did you do?"

I demanded. She shot me a glance before staring up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was never used, to be honest I'd forgotten it was there. It didn't make a difference, she'd broken something. Mistake.

"The little light things blew up."

She replied, she seemed almost confused over something. Like this wasn't her doing. I glared at her. Her gaze locked on me when I jerked her up by both arms.

"They don't just blow up all at once, what the hell were you doing?"

"I didn't do anything but stare at them, asshole! Maybe you have faulty wiring or something, so fucking let me go!"

I'd had it. She'd been disrespectful, troublesome, and she didn't know when to shut up. I slammed her into the wall behind us, she gasped for air from the impact, eyes flitting up to meet mine with hatred and un-admitted fear.

"Watch your mouth, slut, or I'll do it for you."

I hissed. Her mouth dropped, obviously not expecting that insult. I internally rolled my eyes as the idiot tried to escape my grip, thrashing against me like she actually thought she could, weak girl.

"How dare you, you fucking prick! Who the hell decided you can just go around and treat me like-"

"When I bought you."

I growled, cutting off her annoying ranting inches from her face. Her eyes were a deep crimson, a rather pretty color, for someone like her. Actually, she wasn't bad looking at all, really. For a filthy slave, at that. My hips ground against hers in our close proximity and her eyes immediately changed color, a vibrant yellow. Fear was unmistakable in their depths.

"What are you doing?"

She spoke quickly, I smirked internally. Seems I've found a weakness on the little wretch.

"Don't flatter yourself, dog. You're nothing worth second glancing and you probably carry a dozen STI's."

As a slave she'd probably serviced more men than she could even count. I narrowed my eyes at her barely suppressed expression of hurt. Emotional females and not being capable of taking what's the truth. Partially true, anyway… I narrowed my eyes.

I raised my hand quickly and struck her face hard, slamming her to the floor. Her blood filled my senses, making me dizzy. Her scent was strong and I repressed my sudden desire to feed from her. Though that was her job, to service, she had work to do. Her body shook slightly, I cringed in half guilt, and half disgust I felt anything close to mercy towards the girl. I left the room with a slam of the door, shaking my head. What was wrong with me? I barely know this girl and she's already fucking up my life.

"Clean up that mess too, pet!"

I warned as I walked downstairs, ignoring the sound of Kiba and Naruto fighting somewhere in the living room as I made my way to the kitchen. Itachi was talking to mother, who turned her head to smile at me as I walked towards them. Itachi stared down at me putting me on edge.

"How is she?"

Our mother questioned. I sighed deeply. My mother had this tendency to care for everyone, no matter whom or what they were.

"She's fine."

I said shortly. She looked like she wanted more, but she didn't press. She ran her hand through my hair before taking her leave. When we were alone Itachi shot me a hard look. I exhaled irritably.

"Is she really alright, or is she upstairs beaten half to death?"

I turned on him.

"Why do you care? She's a simple slave girl and on top of that, _mine._ What I do to her is none of your concern, or mother's. If she's too stupid to know how to keep her mouth shut then she deserves any strike I deliver."

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"She's still a being, no matter what bad luck fell upon her. Both of them."

I opened my mouth to yell at him, before flicking my gaze to the right when I heard a girl cursing, a loud thump, and a male retort with just as much anger. He smirked softly.

"Is that yours? Are you just going to let her run wild and do as she pleases? You spoil your pets."

His eyes blazed red, anger storming in them.

"Treat that girl as you wish, but I hate the thought of either of them, anyone for that matter, being treated like trash because luck wasn't on their side and some greedy, power hungry, pathetic excuse of a being sold them."

He stormed away, leaving me enraged and confused about the girl.

But, there was nothing to be confused about.

* * *

I still hadn't stopped shaking. I didn't know if it was from cold or pain, I didn't care much either. I'd picked up the fucking glass and threw it in the trashcan in his bathroom, my fucking hands were covered in stinging cuts though I wasn't bleeding much, I'd washed most of it off. Lucky thing or he'd probably yell at me for bleeding on the floor. I was leaning against the foot of his bed, drifting in and out of a daydream.

"What the fuck happened?"

I jumped in alarm as Sasuke stood over me, his question more curious than demanding like earlier.

"I picked up the glass."

I muttered. Like you asked me to, jerk.

"With your hands?"

He asked, sounding half amused, half surprised that I was that stupid.

"You didn't have anything else!"

I hissed, twitching when he took my left hand in his. He sighed, walking into the bathroom and coming back with a small jar, uncapping the lid and taking a bluish cream out.

"Let me see your hands."

He ordered. I eyed him cautiously, he rolled his eyes, glaring at me with a huff of impatience, I held them out. I pursed my lips when he firmly rubbed the cream into my hands, the cream burned slightly before the pain intensified, I hissed at him as he walked away with the jar of fire. I shivered as my hands began tingling and a chilly feeling spread through my fingers, I glanced down, gasping as I saw my hands clear of any cuts. I looked at Sasuke when he made a small humming sound.

"I don't care if you use the paper to sweep it up."

He sounded amused. That would have been really nice to know earlier.

"You told me not to touch anything so I didn't."

I muttered. He smirked, rummaging through a dresser. He pulled out a long sleeved red shirt and white pants. He disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes, coming out changed and his hair brushed. His hair was spiky in the back, straighter in the front with bangs that framed either side of his face. He was handsome, I'd give the cocky Prince that. It didn't change his personality.

He shrugged his shoulders, frowning slightly before taking off the shirt and throwing it to the ground. His room was somewhat of a mess, clothes were strewn in places, paper and books lying around. I swallowed hard at the sight of the half-naked Uchiha, taking in his pale and chiseled torso. He threw on a different shirt, turning to look back at me, I hoped I'd hidden any blush I might've had. Damn my femaleness.

"Clean up around here, washing machine is downstairs to the left."

He exited quickly, leaving me to glare harshly at where he'd been standing.

"Fucking piece of shit asshole treating me like I'm trash and expecting me to just do everything for him, spoiled brat."

I grumbled, picking up the clothes randomly lying about, looking for a basket or something to help me carry them. I found one in a closet in his bathroom, throwing the items of clothing into it and lifting up on my hip. I stomped down the stairs, following his directions into a creepy, small room with a washing and drying machine; ironing boards and shelves lined the other side. I dumped his clothes into the machine, adding soap and hitting the dials to have them go for a half an hour cycle.

I turned around, nearly running into another woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear!"

She had a quiet but kind voice. I looked up into dark eyes, she was very pretty. She had long black hair, and she kind of looked like Itachi and Sasuke…

"My name is Mikoto, I'm Sasuke and Itachi's mother. You must be the girl Sasuke brought home last night."

Mother. That explained things. I took her outstretched hand. She seemed nice. She didn't call me a pet or slave.

"Amaya, ma'am."

I replied. She smiled. I think she may have seen my face, which still felt sore, since her eyes softened sorrowfully.

"You must be starving, I haven't seen you out at all. Come, we can find you something in the kitchen."

She led the way, me following behind her like a puppy. She seemed sweet, very different from her son. She motioned for me to sit at the table, rummaging in the kitchen before setting a bowl of ramen in front of me. I inhaled it in less than five minutes.

"My, you poor thing! I didn't realize he was starving you!"

She sounded half kidding and half concerned. I wasn't sure if he actually had been or not but he sure hadn't seemed very bothered with it. She took the bowl away, leaving me to drowsily trace the shapes in the wooden table. I shrieked in shock as someone threw their arms around me.

"Fuck, are you okay?!"

"I won't be if you keep trying to give me a heart attack!"

I said breathlessly. Kiara sat next to me giggling. She gasped as she saw my face.

"What did he do to you?! That was there last night!"

I was glad she hadn't seen my hands…

"He has anger issues, no big deal. Are you alright? Has he hurt you?"

I was surprised when she smiled.

"No. Not at all. He hasn't made any threatening gesture toward me. He's…nice. Believe it or not."

I didn't. But she seemed to actually look happy and if he wasn't touching her then I would relax a little. This family was strange, they really fucked our lives up. One man was kind towards the girl he supposedly owned, even though he was said to be the cruelest man in our lands. And the other was a cold, uncaring, hurtful and abusive bastard that for some reason, made me blush and feel upset when he insulted me. I should brush anything he says off, I can with anyone else, why the hell is he an exception? Why does my brain think his opinion matters?

I suddenly remembered what I'd been told to do.

"Oh shoot! I have to go. I love you, stay safe."

I kissed her forehead, ignoring her questions as I raced down the hall. I turned the corner like greased lightning and threw open the lid of the washing machine, tossing the damp clothes into the dryer and turning it on before running up the stairs.

I looked over the side when I reached the top for some reason, getting queasy as I saw how high this story was.

_People should just live on the ground. _

I raced back into Sasuke's room, relieved he wasn't there. I scooped up books first, situating them on the library. He had a nice selection, wonder if he'd let me read them sometime. He'd probably accuse me of not being able to read like I was some uneducated jester.

I grumbled as I shuffled papers into neat stacks, putting pencils, pens, everything I saw where I thought it needed to go. I sat down hard on the floor, glaring around the room as I popped my knuckles.

"Oh!"

I gasped, tripping over my own feet down the stairs as I retrieved the basket of clothes. It was clumsy getting it up the stairs again, but I managed. I sighed, leaving it on the floor by the dresser. I didn't know where everything went. I suppose he'll show me later.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open when the door banged, Sasuke entered the room stiffly. Something looked…off, about him. He glanced around the room.

"Hn. Nice job. Why didn't you put those away?"

He asked when he saw the basket. I yawned, stretching on the uncomfortable floor.

"Because I don't know where it all goes, princess."

I sighed. He growled, walking over and yanking me off the floor. I gasped in shock, what the hell had I said?!

He threw me onto the bed, I looked up with wide eyes as he snarled at me, heart pounding against my chest.

"What the hell Sas-"

He pinned me down onto the bed, so close our bodies pressed together. I inhaled shakily, his eyes were a blazing red. I shivered, I knew my eyes conveyed my terror, he bared his fangs, leaning down he whispered into my ear as I tensed.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, dog."

He licked down my throat, his hot tongue rousing a shudder. I shut my eyes.

"Don't."

"You can't tell me what to do."

He slid his hand under my shirt, his hand was cold against my stomach. I felt fear bubble over in my stomach. He can't do this, I don't care what you do, but not this.

"Please, master. Please stop."

I bit back any shame or pride I had, pleading with him to stop. I knew almost every master used this as a form of punishment but I was terrified of the thought. He smirked against my neck, not removing his hand. I trembled against him as he grazed his teeth over my pulse. I flinched when he sank his fangs into my throat, yelping in pain as he began to drink from me.

I don't know how long he fed or how much he took, but when he was done my vision was blurry and mind hazy, I felt really tired. I could barely register him moving off of me, I felt my hair being brushed from my face and someone cover me with a blanket before black started leaking over my eyes and I passed out.

* * *

"Ungh, holy _shit_."

My head felt like cotton was stuffed into it and my arms felt like a vice had crushed them. I curled farther into the comfortable blankets, inhaling the overwhelming scent. Smelled good…

"Finally awake, are you?"

I jumped, eyes shooting open and blearily settling on a figure standing over me. I shrank away from him nervously.

"Did you fucking break my arms?"

I muttered, feeling unbearably sore. He licked his fangs, I cringed as they glinted in the dim moonlight.

"I could."

Could. It was always "could" with him. He could do worse, he could make me regret my "mistakes," he could do anything.

"You may go downstairs. I need to take care of something today."

He brushed his hand over my face, moving my hair from my eyes. When he left he didn't shut the door. I sighed as I wallowed in the bed, inhaling his overpowering scent and dwelling on the nagging feeling about his kinder attitude. Something was wrong, I was almost used to him being cruel and then there he goes being nice. Make up your mind. You confuse me. I don't know how to feel about you.

_Whoa._

I felt my neck throb, making me remember last night. Would he really have done that if I hadn't begged him not to?

I sighed shakily. Obviously I wasn't going to get back to sleep. I rose from the bed sluggishly, stretching loudly. I narrowed my eyes at my bruised arms. Bastard. I stared down at my clothes, I'd worn the same thing for about three days. I needed to change but I had nothing else to wear. I frowned, I'd have to ask him about that later. Unless his majesty thinks dirty clothes are fit for me.

I trudged down the stairs, happy to remember my way to the kitchen. I blinked as I saw my sister reading something at the table while Itachi and Mikoto conversed near the stove. She turned to look at me, smiling softly.

"Hello dear, are you hungry?"

I nodded cautiously, thanking her before moving to sit next to my sister. I tried to ignore Itachi and his mother staring at me. I probably didn't look my best right now. Kiara raised her head, eyes widening.

"Holy shit you look like you woke up from the dead."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled innocently, I reached over and flicked her ear.

"Thanks, you know how to brighten my day."

I told her. She snickered. I winced as my neck throbbed again, I reached up to rub at it when Sasuke came into the room. I refused to acknowledge him, though Kiara sent him a rather unfriendly look. I fought down the throb on my neck as it spread throughout my body, quelling it as soon as it had started. Mikoto set two plates in front of us, whisking away to look at something her youngest son had given to her.

"He's watching you."

My sister barely whispered. I hummed in response, nibbling at the rice in front of me. I jumped when someone knocked at the door, Mikoto left to answer it. Didn't they have… I don't know, other slaves? Mikoto seemed to do a lot of things herself. I figured the royal family would have slaves to do everything, and I knew they had a fair amount, I just didn't know where they were. Kiara finished her food, getting up to follow after Itachi when he took his leave.

Leaving me with Sasuke.

I pretended I didn't notice him staring at me, until the throb in my neck started to actually hurt and I turned to ask him what his problem was, but before I could a female's voice broke in.

"Hello Sasuke! How are you today?"

She sounded like she was trying really hard to be seductive. Which, I decided as soon as I saw her, shouldn't be hard…

She had long, very light blonde hair swept into a ponytail, and her eyes were a sky blue. She was tall and slender, with a heavy bust and very graceful elegance. Another woman followed behind her, she had shoulder length pink -yeah, I said pink- hair, and emerald green eyes. She looked a little less regal than her companion, though no less beautiful.

Both looked at Sasuke like he was a god of some sort, and to my surprise he stared at both with what couldn't be described as anything other than disgust. They were stunning, he should be happy his rude ass gets such company. I felt a pang of jealousy race through my veins, shocked and disgusted, I ignored it. The pink haired girl smiled softly.

"Hi Sasuke."

He nodded at her. I switched around his reactions and placed disgust aimed towards the blonde, and more like minor annoyance at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura. Ino."

He acknowledged at each. I leaned back when the blonde happened to glance my direction, sudden and utter contempt flashed in her eyes, as though I were a bug she'd like to kill.

"Who is she?"

Sakura turned her head, narrowing her eyes but very obviously not minding me as much as her friend did.

"My name's Amaya, nice to meet you too."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but gave no sign I was in trouble. The blonde huffed.

"I wasn't addressing you, girl."

I glowered at her.

"Sasuke, who is she?"

She pronounced Sasuke's name with emphasis. He looked at her in boredom.

"She's a slave. And I'm pretty sure she's lying about thinking it was nice to meet you."

She sniffed.

"She looks ratty."

"And you look like Malibu Barbie, let's move the topic."

Sakura snorted and I noticed Sasuke repress a smirk as the girl whirled on me.

"As a Maiden of Court I demand respect from a dirty low life!"

I sneered at her, but Sasuke cut me off before I could reply.

"What do you want?"

Ino changed her tune in a split second, her tone softened, eyes, filling with adoration.

"Oh Sasuke, we wanted to make sure you didn't get lonely. With nothing but this thing for company you must get so bored, we could entertain you."

Sakura looked aghast at being volunteered, though personally I doubted she had problems "entertaining" the Uchiha, she probably didn't want to with her friend. And we all knew what she meant with "entertain" _and_ I also didn't miss his eyes flick towards me, though it wasn't even for a second. What was that about?

"Sorry, but since you're not smart enough to tell, I'll help you out. I'm not a "thing"; I'm a girl, you can go ahead and say "she" or "her." Thank you."

Ino turned a murderous glare on me, then switched to a pleading look when she turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, love, don't let her talk to me like that! Teach her a lesson!"

The way he looked at her suggested he was thinking of getting rid of her, but the way he looked at me suggested he was thinking of doing as she had asked. I stiffened.

"I'll deal with her later. Sakura, I need you to assist me with research on a business man from the snow nation, we can do it now."

Bossy even when not with me. Ino shot a smug look at me, I flipped her off. She gasped, turning and flouncing after Sasuke like a priss. I, being bored, followed. Expecting to be sent away, and obviously so did Ino because she stared at Sasuke, waiting for him to yell at me. Which, surprisingly, never happened.

"Witch."

She hissed at me. I ignored the comment. My only fault was being sold to the asshole, and she acted like I'd kidnapped him and kept him with me. I gagged as she clung to Sasuke's arm, Sakura sat pretty closely to him too but she wasn't trying to have sex with him with her clothes on. I walked into the kitchen to escape the porn show, nearly groaning when she actually got up and came with me.

"He doesn't like you."

Really? I didn't know that. I have bruised arms and a swollen face because he loved me.

"Well I hate him so it doesn't matter. He doesn't like you either."

She gasped shrilly, like I'd said her mom had died or something.

"You whore don't talk about him like you know him!"

Alright. Insult me, I don't normally care. But after days of taking shit from Sasuke, I was tired, and had pent up violence that needed an outlet. I lashed out at her, catching her face hard with a punch. She fell to the floor, suddenly screaming Sasuke's name. The realization of what I'd just done struck me and the consequences came flooding my mind. I turned and ran before I even comprehended where I would go.

I heard Sakura asking Ino if she was alright, I didn't hear Sasuke at all. But I felt him the moment I _crashed into him._

"Why did you hit her?"

His tone was far too calm for my liking. I stepped back, keeping my arms out of easy grasp.

"Because she's annoying."

His mouth twitched but he didn't seem any less angry.

"You assaulted a Maiden."

"Pretty unclassy Maiden! She's trying to rape you through your clothes! _She's _a slut!"

"Ah, so she insulted you and you punched her. You're great at controlling your anger."

"You have no room at all to discuss anger control!"

He reached out and grabbed my hair, fisting it and forcing me onto my knees. I cringed.

"Watch your mouth."

He kicked me forward, so hard a sound of pain escaped me. He walked past me.

"Come apologize."

I pulled up my shirt and looked at the rapidly forming bruise on my side, cursing. I rose to my feet and stalked over to the blonde as she hugged Sasuke, who, I might add, looked utterly horrified at the woman. She had crocodile tears in her eyes.

"She's crazy and dangerous! You shouldn't keep her around here, lock her up Sasuke before she kills someone!"

She gasped in fake fear as she saw me, Sakura turned with an amused look towards me. I bowed slightly.

"I apologize for attacking you, Ms. Ino. It will not happen again."

With that I left as to avoid any more conflict, or throwing up. She didn't deserve my _spit_ much less an apology. I felt eyes boring into my back but didn't dare to turn around. I'd probably catch enough hell from him later. I closed myself in his room, settling into his bed again. I hated him. He was a cruel bastard one moment, nice the next, and then mean again. What the fuck is wrong with him. You don't mess with people like that.

_Do I… Do I like him?_

There was nothing to like! You have to have REASONS to like someone. What did I have with him? He hurts me. He's attractive, that's the only thing he has that's nice about him. He also smells good. And is nice when he wants to be… Which is almost never.

"God I'm bored…"

I sighed. I shot a look to his desk. He said I could use paper… And I'd always liked to write. I stood unsteadily, the mark on my back was sore. The chair was comfy when I sat down, picking up a pencil and beginning to scribble words around on the paper before focusing on a single thought.

"I'm surprised you know how to hold a pencil."

I jumped, dropping the pencil.

"Damn it can you make some noise when you move?!"

I spoke before I thought. He smiled at me. Honestly, truly, smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat and I watched him nervously as he walked towards me. I twitched when he picked up the paper, wanting to yank it back. He took a minute, his eyebrows raised. I bit my lip when he handed it back

"That's pretty good."

…I waited for him to finish his sentence with 'for a slave' or something of the like, but he never did. I looked down before responding.

"Thanks. I like to write, I've done it for years."

"Interesting. You're good at it."

I blushed. Mother fucking blushed. How did he have the power to make me blush after everything that's happened over the past few days? How did he have the nerve to even instigate a conversation?!

"Why exactly, do you like to write?"

I blinked, mind reeling at the moment. Well, why did anyone enjoy doing things? They just, liked to do them!

"I guess because it's an easy outlet. If I get upset I can write it out, you can create your own world, you can do anything when you're the one controlling it."

He looked thoughtful, gazing at the ground for a minute before staring at me.

"What do you like to do?"

I asked on impulse, regretting it the minute I asked. I didn't want to talk to him, he was just… Easy to talk to, I guess. Surprising, considering the circumstances. And he'd gotten some things out of me, it was his turn.

"I train, fight, anything to stay busy."

He mused.

"Keep your mind off of things?"

I asked quietly. That's why I wrote or read anything sometimes, just to keep my mind from wandering to dangerous places. His eyes widened, looking at me in surprise. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I suppose."

With that he turned and left again, leaving me to sit in silence and wonder. Those were the first words we had spoken to each other not spurred of anger or hate. I still hated him though.

_Liar._

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Yes, I did alter this chapter and chapter 6 to make things…slower? Yeah that. School is starting again soon, And I haven't even finished this god damn summer class, so I'm a little in over my head. But, it shall be done.**


	6. Into The Woods

_**I whimpered as cold chains dug into my wrists and ankles, bringing blood as I squirmed against them in an attempt to get free, my flesh was turning raw. I was panting shallowly, unable to catch my breath for some reason. I cried out as a needle pierced my stomach, a cold liquid pooling in my abdomen as something was injected into my system.**_

"_**Now now, no need to scream my dear. It will be over soon."**_

_**A twisted and falsely sweet voice cooed, a pale as snow hand brushed my sweaty hair from my eyes. I snarled, jerking back.**_

"_**Is she ready?"**_

_**A dim figure nodded. Ready for what?**_

_**I heard a switch flip, and my entire body erupted in shattering pain. I screamed in agony, flailing around on the table. The injection, it was to keep my heartbeat steady so I wouldn't die. They were forcing my body to conduct electricity, to use me as a generator, as a power source, as a tool. I wasn't a being to them. **_

_**I was just an experiment.**_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, returning to consciousness from the nightmare. Unusual for me to be a part of the dream, I almost always just watched. I shivered as the memory of pain crossed my mind, looking out the window.

One of the bad parts about being in constant darkness was that you could never tell whether it was AM or PM. I'd just woken up and the clock said 9:37, but morning or night? Why did these things even matter if it was always dark, anyway?

I sighed, guessing we needed some sort of balance. I rose from the bed slowly, stretching loudly. I shook my bright red hair from my eyes, glaring around the dark room irritably. I sighed, sitting back down and leaning against the headboard, beginning to think about recent events.

One week.

In a measly seven days, my life was torn apart. No sense of control or balance, just utter chaos. I once thought, when I was little and my mother told me fairytales, that living in a castle with a prince would be the most amazing thing ever, and I wished for it every day.

My wish came true.

For nearly eight years I took care of myself, of my sister, of everything. We were fine. Life was rough on the streets but hell, it was probably better than this. Whatever mistake I made that lead up to this, I wished desperately I could go back and fix. Whatever hint that lead them to find us, I wished I could erase. Whatever fucking thing possessed the Princes of night to take two "dirty peasants" for personal needs, I wish to destroy. I was a slave. Wouldn't my parents be proud?

Hell, I didn't know up from down anymore, I'd never felt the same way for anyone as I did for Sasuke. I hated him. I felt strange around him. I wonder if you could hate someone so much you loved them…

"Are you alright?"

I snapped from my daze to look up at the same Uchiha who had been plaguing my thoughts. I nodded, blinking quickly. He gave me a strange look, turning back to whatever he'd come in to do, ignoring me.

Vampires. Cold, manipulative, genius, merciless, seductive creatures. I eyed the raven haired man intensely, trying to decipher him with my mind.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

He sounded almost amused. I huffed, turning away to glare at the wall.

"Sasuke, Itachi and I are going to Starpoint Forest, I was wondering if you two would like to come."

His mother scared me to death when she spoke from the doorway. Another thing, Vampires moved at the speed of light, and made no sound in anything they did. Sasuke hummed in response, nodding once. I turned back to the desk, surprised when he asked if I was going.

"Uh, sure. Sounds nice."

I hadn't been outside since we'd been sold. I'd never been to Starpoint but I'd heard good things about it. I followed after him, meeting his brother and mom at the door, Kiara was standing close to Itachi, smiling softly. We met each other's eyes and I smiled at her. We followed after Mikoto to the same car that had brought us here that first night. I raised an eyebrow as Sasuke opened the door for me instead of tossing me inside, but said nothing as I sat beside Kiara. When both doors were shut she turned to me immediately.

"Is he bi-polar?!"

She whisper-yelled. I snickered.

"Probably. He's been really nice for the past little while, but he can turn in an instant. It's kind of scary, not knowing what to expect from him. How are you? I thought I heard you cursing earlier."

She huffed, reaching up to play with my ears as she answered.

"Itachi-sama has an asshole friend."

Sounds familiar.

"Ah. Does he not get mad when you do that?"

I remembered Sasuke making me apologize to his slut.

"No, I think he finds it funny, actually. He has another friend, Deidara, he's really nice and funny. I kind of like it here, almost everyone is nice and we have shelter and food."

Well. Good for you.

"I'm happy you're enjoying it, at least you're safe. So… Itachi-sama?"

She blushed.

"Do you like him?!"

"Don't make it sound like that! He's…nice."

And the next in line as king of this region, the most deadly being of our time, and your owner.

"Are you crazy? He's your master! He probably has a royal harem somewhere in that mansion, and a dozen princesses on their knees begging to marry him."

She turned to me with a sneer.

"I didn't say I was going to do anything! I never planned to! I didn't even admit to liking him!"

I rolled my eyes, leaning against the window. She sighed.

"I know things don't happen like in fairytales, Amaya, I'm not little."

My glare softened, I reached over and took her hand. We stayed like that until the car stopped.

She was right, but fairytales don't always have to happen in books and movies.

* * *

I inhaled deeply at the pine scent. Air always smelled cleaner in forests. Sasuke had a serene look on his face. His mother stepped beside me, running a hand through her black hair.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She whispered. I nodded slowly, my eyes fluttering around the darting lights and trembling bushes and leaves. Sprites and fairy's obviously curious about us. "If you all want to take separate paths, why don't we meet back in the heart at sundown?" Both males hummed in response, Itachi took Kiara to one path and I followed Sasuke down to another. "Have you ever been somewhere like this?"

I froze momentarily at his offer of conversation, stuttering once. "N-not as pretty as this one, no. But for years we spent a lot of time sleeping in forests. They were safer than streets." He nodded thoughtfully, ducking under a branch. "Why did you have to live like that?"

Why are you curious all of a sudden?

"Our parents were killed when I was three, and we were taken by someone named Orochimaru. He did... Some pretty horrible stuff before we broke out when I was eight. We never had anywhere to go so we spent our lives hiding to avoid them taking us back. Or the Slave Run." I bit my lip. We'd been here, what? A _week_? And I felt comfortable enough to answer him things I didn't even want to answer myself when I thought about them. His eyes widened, something relative to disgust in them. I shook my head when he turned away.

"You took care of your sister?" He asked. "Of course. She's the most important person in the world to me." I couldn't remember a time I wasn't trying to care for her. He smiled softly. "Seems like you had to grow up quickly. You're sixteen, right?" I nodded at him. We reached a small river. He turned to look at me.

"My brother pretty much raised me, too. Our father doesn't care about anything other than money and power, and our mother was sick often. We never got the chance to be kids. I guess everything worked out fine, though." I watched him intensely, mulling over his words before nodding slowly. I narrowed my eyes when he took off his shirt. I had little time to blink before I felt an arm around my waist and ice cold water engulfing me. I shrieked when I surfaced, hearing a dark chuckle behind me. I splashed him, laughing for once in a long, long while.

When it started to get dark we left the river. Regretfully, I shook myself like a dog, earning a snicker from the raven. We ran down the pathway towards where his mother had said to meet, startling both her and Kiara when we burst through the clearing. I sat by the fire to keep warm, ignoring Sasuke and Itachi conversing some ways off in favor of poking my sister. "Where have you been…?" She asked cautiously. "We went swimming. Well, I didn't get the choice. It was nice."

She smirked at me, turning to face me fully with mischief in her eyes. "Nice? What was nice? He's your master, you know." Damn her and throwing my words back into my face. "Whatever. I don't like him, the forest was nice." "Right. Whatever." Itachi came and sat beside my sister. I internally gasped when he put an arm around her shoulders. She shot me a sideways glance, eyes aglow with joy. Whatever trick this icy Uchiha was playing with her needed to stop before someone got hurt.

"Mother do you remember the rise, near the ending of the forest? I'm going there." He clicked his tongue* and I got up to follow him when he walked away without an answer from Mikoto. It was a silent walk up winding pathways and darkening silhouettes of trees until we broke through, a cave overshadowed the clearing we walked into.

He strode over to the edge of the rise, looking over the entire forest. He turned to look at me, nodding me over. I gritted my teeth, inching towards him but not close to the edge. He raised a brow."Something wrong?" I shook my head, gasping as he took my hand and pulled me closer. I bit my lip and tilted my head up, leaning back against him, eyes shut. "Are you afraid of heights?" His voice was next to my ear. I shivered.

"No. I just don't like them." He chuckled, warm air flowing across my neck. He tightened his arms around my waist.

"You're okay, I'm not going to let you fall." I breathed slowly, opening my eyes and overlooking the forest. God, you could see everything from up here. "It's beautiful." I breathed. He nodded. My stomach was still tight in nervousness, I tensed against him when the wind blew. "Why are you so afraid of heights?" I sighed quietly." I don't know. I just, am, I guess. They make me really nervous and I freak out."

He hummed. I looked up at him, feeling a blush cross my face when our eyes met. I swallowed, letting my eyes trace his features while his own flickered over me. I inhaled sharply when he pressed his lips against mine softly, any fears completely forgotten as my brain blacked out. As the kiss lingered, a heat pooled in my stomach and my heart pounded ridiculously fast.

When we broke away he blinked a few times and I turned to the ground, face burning and body feeling…fluttery. He raised his eyes, looking down over the forest, arms still around my waist.

"I guess we need to go, before she leaves us." I suppose he was referring to Mikoto. He took my hand, pulling me along the dark pathway. My mind barely registered anything but what just transpired.

Was that even legal? A master and a pet… Like _that?_ Why would he kiss me when he had beautiful women that would beg to be wed to him. That wasn't anything like punishment. That was a kiss, a kiss people share when they love each other. I didn't love him and he sure as hell didn't love me.

…Right?

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Shut up. I know I jumped from them not liking each other to them randomly liking each other but I can tell you from personal experience, love can happen just like that, fast and hard. Not taking years to happen. So… Aww, first kiss :D **

***- Clicking your tongue is a way to get dogs to come…so…yeah…ha-ha.**

**For any of you in Florida…we were fucking flooded.**

**Florida underwater.**

**Arizona covered in dust.**

**Colorado on fire.**

**I smell the apocalypse. **


	7. Pain Laced

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 6/26/12**

**TITLE: Control**

* * *

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

I have no idea why I kissed her. I have even less of an idea why it felt so good. I couldn't like her, my father would either kill her or disown me. Or both. I shot a glance at her while she peered at a book in her hands, studying her. She was… Attractive, of course. And brought more excitement into my life than any other woman who'd tried to seduce me. But it did not change who she was or who I was. Ever since she'd gotten here my life was different, normal lost its meaning, and I was always confused or unfocused. I hated it. I hadn't ever felt that way before, and for a while I thought I was sick. She was a disease that had infected me, you don't win, you just give into it.

She looked at me with bright, purple eyes, and I turned my gaze away.

She sighed. I felt my heart twist at the twist of sadness in the air. I know she's as confused as I am. In the week she'd been here I'd beaten her, yelled at her, branded* her, and kissed her. Her mind was probably spinning a mile a minute just like mine. I ran a hand through my hair, leaving the room to think. I couldn't think around her. Che, I couldn't think away from her, my thoughts always ended up drifting towards the red haired Wolf.

* * *

**(Amaya's Pov)**

Asshole. He abuses me, then kisses me and now he's ignoring me. I don't know what to feel anymore. After he kissed me my emotions suddenly blew up and I couldn't push down that I sort of liked him. Kind of. Just a little.

I sighed, setting the book down and curling into a ball. Damn Uchiha and thinking he can fuck around with my feelings. Why'd he even do that if he was going to play around, like he never did it? You don't kiss someone if you don't like them… There should be a law about that.

"Slave. Get out of that bed, you're dirty."

I shot an enraged glare at the man in the doorway. He was the one I'd met the other night… Sasuke's dad. I didn't feel like dealing with him, I was mad and upset enough as it was.

"He said I could, I'm not some useless trash you shithead."

I hissed, sick of being treated like I was disgusting and useless. He stalked to the bed, jerking me up by my throat, I wheezed for air as he started to drag me down the hall.

"You insolent, useless girl. You're a slave, we could kill you and buy another and never look back. You aren't worth anything and quit acting like you are."

He lifted my arms, metal shackles clicked around my wrists, he did the same to my ankles. I thrashed desperately, screaming all the while. He was crazy!

"You need to be disciplined, you're a whore and I can assure you that mouth will not be tolerated."

When he finished the last word, a searing pain shot over my back. I bit through my lip to withhold my scream, the last he needed was satisfaction from my pain. He continued to whip me, to the point I didn't care anymore and I let the screams tear my throat apart. My clothes were shredded and blood drenched what was left of them. My body felt like millions of small knives were inside my flesh and sawing at my skin to get out.

He threw the whip once more and I lost control, my brain screamed the first word that came to mind, louder than any of my screaming before.

"_SASUKE!"_

I gasped for air, shaking so hard my teeth clacked. I don't think anyone had ever whipped me as badly as he did, I'd bled so much I felt dizzy and exhausted, agony clouded my mind. He chuckled darkly.

"Shut up or I'll shove something into your mouth. He doesn't care if you're getting the punishment you deserve, I'm surprised he hasn't already done it himself, he usually has far less patience with sluts."

I felt my stomach twist. He was probably right. He dropped the whip to the floor, I felt icy relief at the thought it was over. He came up, inches from my face.

"Learn to watch your mouth or I'll make this seem like a fun game."

He hissed. I nodded, breathing shaky and body trembling, my eyes filled with tears. Someone slammed the door to the room open, I flinched, the man disappeared from my vision, so fast he wasn't even a blur. I yelped as someone began unchaining me, a deep voice hushed me in a calming manner. I didn't fight, I couldn't. I looked up as the man freed my wrists, carefully wrapping an arm under my legs and lifting me against his chest.

It was Sasuke.

I whimpered, still convulsing in pain. I felt a light breeze as he ran and cold tile underneath my back. I yelped at the contact. I began to drift between worlds as water started to pour over me, cool and soothing against the many slashes. He eased what was left of my clothes off of me, I curled into myself. He cursed, I felt him jump and heard him running from the bathroom. Tears leaked down my face and mingled with the water.

I vaguely heard a woman speaking, soft hands roamed over my body, I begged her to stop because it hurt. I heard her and two other men talking, though the men sounded muffled. She soothed me calmly, still ghosting her hands over my body. Little by little the burning agony lighting up my body dwindled into a minor sting. I flinched when she took my hand and pulled, forcing me to get up. I'd rather stay right there and not move.

She wrapped a towel around me, whispering to someone. A male. I sensed it was Sasuke. I started to collapse and he bent to catch me, holding me bridal style, against him. I couldn't make out the other words spoken. I flinched as he walked, settling me onto a bed with his arms around me. I planned to pull way and say I was fine, to lay on the floor and go to sleep.

Instead I buried my face into his chest and violently burst into tears.

* * *

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

I grumbled as I stalked down the stairs, my mind not allowing me to think about anything other than that damned Wolf. Why had I chosen her? I started to leave the house before a blood curdling scream pierced the air.

"_SASUKE!"_

I gasped in recognition of the voice, racing up the stairs as fast as I could. I crashed through the door I'd heard her scream from, heart stopping when I saw her.

She was chained to the ceiling, drenched in blood and crying silently. I forced myself to ignore the scent of her blood; though it was dizzying, as I began to unchain her, wincing when she yelped.

"Ssh, it'll be alright."

I soothed, lifting her into my arms bridal style and taking her to my bathroom, settling her into the shower. She yelped again in pain, I bit my lip as I turned on the water. I carefully eased her shredded clothes off of her, cursing when she curled away from me. I jumped up and left to get my mother. She came as quickly as possible, eyes pooling with anguish as she saw her. Itachi and Kiara had followed us when they heard my frantic explanation. Kiara looked horror stricken. My mother disappeared into the bathroom, quietly asking questions through the door. I had no answer to any of them. I heard Amaya whimper, I tensed.

I opened the door, my mother had her wrapped in a towel, the blood and slashes cleared from her pale skin. I snarled in rage for whoever had dared to touch what was mine. She wavered and started to fall, I reached out and pulled her close to me as she clutched my shirt. I let my mother and brother take their leave, Kiara was staring with terror and sorrow in her eyes as Itachi pulled her with him.

I felt Amaya flinch when I sat on the bed with her in my lap. She started to pull away from me, but the next second she threw her arms around me and started to sob so hard her body shook with the force. I rocked her slowly, brushing through her hair. I didn't care about what anyone else thought at this point, or about who we were.

I'd fallen in love with her.

* * *

**(Kiara Pov)**

I tapped my leg, head resting against Itachi's shoulder. He stared down at the floor, fingers brushing through my hair.

"Think she'll be…alright?"

I asked. My sister was strong but I hadn't ever seen so much blood. She'd looked half dead. He looked at me.

"Yes. Our mother is a capable healer, she was doing fine when we left."

I nodded, nervously taking his hand. He squeezed it. I blushed, biting my lip. We hadn't been here long and I hate to admit I kind of had a crush on my master. He was seven years older than I was but in our immortal world it didn't make much of a difference. He'd been nicer than anyone I'd ever met, other than my sister. He treated me like I was a being, not an experiment or slave or some dirty street girl. I'd spent more time than I'd like to confess thinking about him and what he thought of me. Deidara said he thought he liked me because of how he looked at me.

He was next in line for king! He had to marry a fucking princess or something, right? Why would he even take time to look at me, much less care for me like he had been. He looked at me again, smiling softly.

"She's fine, Sasuke won't hurt her. He looked terrified when I saw him, he cares for her and she'll be safe with him. You can relax."

I averted my eyes nervously.

"I know, but she's all I have."

"She loves you very much, I can see that you two are close. I promise she'll recover quickly from this."

He hesitated for a minute and I looked at him questioningly before he leaned closer.

And kissed me.

My mind blanked, body reacting on its own and my arms slid around his neck. He pressed his tongue against my lower lip, I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him access. I moaned quietly as his hot tongue rubbed against my own. He shifted, tugging on my shirt. I broke the kiss to let him pull it over my head, pulling on his own to ask him to do the same. He smirked, unbuttoning it and shrugging it off. My body heated up as he I saw his muscled torso. He bent lower, kissing my neck softly.

I groaned in pleasure, tensing as he reached behind me and unhooked my bra, letting it fall away from me. He trailed his lips lower, I threw my head back when he teasingly kissed my breast, moaning when he slid his hot tongue over my nipple, shockwaves of pleasure flooded my heated body as his hand massaged my other breast. My face was burning in embarrassment and lust, shivering when he trailed his mouth lower, kissing down my stomach to the hem of my jeans.

He undid the button and slid them down along with my underwear, exposing me fully to him. I shifted to cross my legs, biting my lip when he leaned up, eyes roaming over my body with carnal intent, like I was something to eat… I flinched when he ran his hand up my leg and over my thigh to rest on my hip, leaning forward and kissing me feverishly, pushing my legs apart and sneaking his hand to rub against my heat. I gasped, allowing him to engage my tongue in a battle of dominance, which he quickly won. I groaned as he rubbed our tongues together, fingers tantalizingly stroking my inner thighs before pressing against my entrance. He smirked against my mouth.

"You're so wet already. Do I turn you on that much?"

I shuddered, his voice was dark with desire. I thrust my hips against him, gasping harshly when he slid one finger inside me. He nipped at my ear, pumping his finger in and out of me slowly. I cringed when he thrust his middle and ring finger next to the first, stretching me farther than I ever had been before. He softly kissed my neck, sucking in places. I panted, knowing my neck was going to be covered in hickeys tomorrow.

I groaned when he started to pump his fingers faster, the sharp sting from earlier was gone and in its place a strong desire for something bigger overtook me. I pulled away from him, looking into his obsidian eyes with fierce lust. We met in a passionate kiss, I inhaled tensely when I heard him unzip his pants and a muffled thump as they fell to the floor. I tensed as I felt his hard length press against my leg. He broke the kiss, moving to trail his lips along my throat.

"Relax, I'll be gentle."

I took a deep breath, trying to relax my body. I felt him nudge against my entrance, I winced, whimpering slightly as he pushed the head.

"Itachi!"

I nearly screamed his name when he forced his cock inside of me, I felt unwanted tears prick my eyes. I cursed as a few slid down my cheeks, I didn't want to seem weak. But _damn_ he was big and it fucking hurt. I trembled, cringing at the feel of a warm liquid trickling down my thigh. He hushed me soothingly, rubbing my arms slowly and kissing my tears away. I flinched when he rocked his hips. I repressed a sob at the unbearable shock of pain emanating from my core.

He pulled out slowly, thrusting back into me and eliciting a small yelp. I pulled him towards me and kissed him, seeking comfort in his lips. He continued this slow pace until I adjusted to the penetration, my body began to feel really hot. I cringed as he took on a rougher pace, his hands massaged my breasts, I moaned into our kiss, thrusting my hips against his. I couldn't catch my breath, whimpering as my body continued to grow hotter, like my blood was turning to fire. A pressure bloomed in my stomach and my legs tingled, I heard him growl possessively as he slammed into me.

I cried out his name when an explosion of ecstasy shot through my body, my vision blurred and heart pounded. I gasped as he bit into my neck, hissing at the harsh burn. I felt a hot liquid splash inside of me, groaning as he pulled out of me. His tongue ran across my neck where he'd bitten me before he pulled away. I swallowed as he leaned down and brushed his lips over mine, arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled me against him.

"I love you…"

**AUTHORESS NOTE-**

**Yes, I made the sex scene less detailed than my normal work, and a bit rushed. Because it's awkward to write your best friend in the act of sex. So, apologies to Itachi/OC fans. And, Master loves slave! Oooh drama! Though by now we know Itachi doesn't feel that way towards the relationship, he doesn't see her as a pet, he sees her as a being. **

**It's still what happened. Naughty weasel.**

**On other notes, I feel like I'm incapable of writing out relationships… as in, it's like I went straight from master and pet to lovers. I know love happens that fast (don't fucking argue, it's real life, not your fairytale) in some cases, but I know I could do better. Months from now I'll probably end up re-writing it with more detail.. But until then, hope this is decent!**

***- Branded equals to biting her, he fed from her and that leaves a distinct mark.**


	8. Naming Chapters is Hard

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 6/28/12**

**TITLE: Control**

* * *

My eyes stung from crying for so long, I felt tired. My face was still buried against his neck while he rocked me. I was growing self-conscious but was too comfortable to move. Not that his hold on me suggested I could, anyway.

"Amaya… What happened?"

I whined, pressing closer to him. It was cold. Very cold.

"Tell me who did this to you."

I shook my head. This was far too complicated. It was his father. He had _tortured_ me. I remembered his face, when it was split in a twisted grin of sadistic amusement. He'd worked for Orochimaru, as a cage keeper. If we misbehaved he'd punish us. I suppose all kings have their dark secrets.

I flinched when he raised his hand up along my back, afraid he was going to hurt me again. I didn't care how nice he'd been, or that he'd kissed me, I knew what I was to him.

"Please, I can't help if I don't know."

You don't need to. It was my fault. I should be careful. I know that now.

I started quaking against him, memories flashing over my eyes, from experiments to kids dying to the whip slashing over my body. I shook my head again. He couldn't help. He didn't need to, either. He wouldn't care that it was just a punishment, and anyway his father overpowered him. I blinked slowly, feeling like sand was in my eyes. I gasped when I remembered where I was, and the reason behind that mess to begin with. I struggled against him,

"Let me go, please."

I whispered. He let me slide to the floor, where I curled up, shivering.

"You don't need to sleep there, get back up here."

I shook my head. He was probably getting sick of that. I would be if I were him. He stood abruptly and I jerked. He sighed lowly, startling me as he dropped the blanket onto me. I curled into it, silently thanking the gods that this time he shut the door when he left. I began to cry again, I felt like a child. I still felt the pain, the memories, and now, I missed the god damned Uchiha.

* * *

**(Sasuke Pov)**

I snarled at my brother, for no reason other than the fact he was there. He turned to me, eyes not disclosing his thoughts.

"How is she?"

I scoffed, repressing my urge to strike something.

"I don't know. She refuses to talk to me and won't even sit on the bed for some damn reason. She acts like this runs deeper than a random person wandering by, seeing a female slave, and beating her -which he or she will be _killed_ when I find them- and the way she evades questions makes me more suspicious."

He looked thoughtful, sighing deeply as he watched me scratch irritably at the countertop.

"Maybe she needs a little time to get sorted out. She's probably suffering from shock and blood loss, like mother said. Maybe she knows the person that did this to her and is too afraid of him to say anything."

Unless someone from her past broke into our house, I doubted his theory. But she said that…

"She knows Orochimaru."

I hissed. His eyebrows rose.

"He kidnapped them both when their parents were killed, and tortured them for five years. Think… Think maybe he was here? I don't know if he and dad even work together anymore."

"He'd still be around."

I growled. I had a terrified girl who wouldn't talk to me and a crazed psychopath who kept finding ways to creep into our lives.

"Where's Fugaku?"

Itachi sounded urgent. I looked at him, startled.

"I haven't seen him except when he passed me on the stairs…."

I trailed off, eyes widening. Surely he wouldn't have…

"He always liked the young ones and you know he likes to hurt others."

I snarled at him, but my rage was directed at our father. How dare he touch what's mine, what had he fucking said to her to make her this silent and afraid?

"Why do I care?"

I whispered, more to myself though Itachi heard.

"You love her. You don't want to admit it."

I snapped my eyes at him, heart suddenly stopping.

"She's a pet. It wouldn't matter. She's mine to handle and he shouldn't have-"

"Shut up, you're being foolish. Quit focusing on who she is. I love Kiara, and I don't care where she came from. I know none of the other women that come around interest you, and they're royalty. So tell me, what exactly is wrong with her?"

Fuck him and his logic. I whirled around when I heard someone walk toward us. I felt a breeze as my brother left quickly, my eyes turned red when my father walked into the room.

"Ah, Sasuke. Wondering where you've been."

I tensed to keep from hitting him.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Be specific, son."

"To the girl you piece of shit!"

I spat. None of us had ever held any formality. Certainly not now. He narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, your pet. Listen to me, she is a very bad behaved little slut, I don't like having to deal with that. Next time I have to teach her some manners I won't be as nice."

I slammed him into the wall behind us, threatening him to hit me back.

"Don't touch her. Ever. It'll be the last mistake you make, do you understand me?"

He rose, glowering at me. He wouldn't pick fights with either of his sons, at this age we could take him down easily.

"Fine, I know you like to have things to yourself."

He walked past me, stopping when he was directly beside me.

"But she reeks of innocence. You should do something about that, because it's very tempting."

I punched him so hard I felt something in his face crack. I left without any words upstairs, entering my room and slamming the door shut. The huddle on the ground jolted and I exhaled slowly, kneeling down next to her.

"I know who hurt you-"

She froze, breath catching.

"And I promise he won't anymore. I'm sorry I let him this time."

She didn't respond for a minute, I reached out and brought one arm under her, bringing her into my lap.

"He was mad because I didn't get out of your bed."

I stifled a growl.

"He wanted an excuse."

"I should have obeyed him or that wouldn't have-"

I kissed her. Chaste, but I still felt the fire spur between us. I broke off, her eyes were that light purple again.

"He can't tell you what to do, that was in no way your fault. He would have done it anyway. He's an insane, psychotic, asshole. I won't let him touch you again."

After his last statement, I'd have to be even more careful with her. Wait-

Innocence… As in virgin?

I shot my eyes down to her and thought back to how she had reacted those few times I'd touched her in an intimate gesture. How the hell had she managed to stay a virgin through her ordeals?

I blinked rapidly when she leaned closer and kissed me, almost shyly until I responded. Her hand clutched my shirt tightly. She broke off, her eyes dazed. I sighed, half in a daydream as I stood up, bringing her with me.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow…"

I'd delayed that longer than I should have. I rummaged through a drawer, tossing one of the few shirts I owned that weren't button-up or small, and a pair of underwear some god damned woman had decided to bless my dresser with in hopes she's be staying in my room. I eyed her as she walked to the bathroom, towel barely covering up what it needed to. I sighed, going to open the door before Itachi had a chance to knock. He smirked at me.

"So after realizing you've neglected to shop for her, I'm supposing you need a ride?"

I nodded slowly, something bothering me from the back of my mind, something seemed strange about him.

"Is her sister going?"

I gritted my teeth when his eyes flashed.

"No. She's having trouble walking."

I slammed the door shut, cursing at him as he walked away chuckling. I ignored the door opening in favor of trying not to overthink my brother's statement. I glanced at her when she began to walk.

_Oh my god._

I tried to shut my mouth as the half-naked female got into my bed, the shirt fell to the tops of her thighs, and wasn't that great of a cover. She blushed when she noticed my staring. I smirked, walking to her and picking the blanket from the floor, tossing it over her and settling into bed myself. I hadn't slept in days, work kept piling up. I suppressed a chuckle at her look.

"It's my bed too, you know."

She tried to say something, apparently deciding against it as she turned to her side and huddled into the blanket and pillow. I casually wrapped an arm around her and brought her against my chest, hand resting on her stomach. She gasped, tensing, though she didn't pull away. I inhaled her scent deeply, smirking as she shivered when I pressed closer to her.

So, both Uchiha heirs were in love with -one apparently mated to- girls from the slave trade. How happy that was going to make everyone we knew.


	9. Kiss

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 6/28/12**

**TITLE: Control**

* * *

I groaned as my source of warmth moved away from me. He snickered and I shot my eyes up to glare at Sasuke as he stretched on the bed. I bit my lip hard at the sight of his muscled torso. He looked down and caught me staring and started smirking suggestively. I growled and buried my face against the pillow.

"Come on, we need to go shopping. Unless you want to parade around in my shirt."

I got up immediately, ignoring his eyes as they followed me around the room.

"Pants. Now."

I growled, annoyed of his intense gaze. He sighed, tossing the blankets back and standing up, running his hand through his black hair. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my eyes focused elsewhere. He had nothing on but a pair of boxers, and he obviously wasn't shy about it. I caught his smirk and realized I was blushing.

"Shut up, you're practically naked."

"So are you."

He purred into my ear. I gasped, jerking around.

"Don't do that to me! It's like you teleport!"

He chuckled, roaming through a drawer before tossing a pair of jeans at me along with a belt.

"They're going to be huge but hopefully the belt will help."

I slid the pants on when his back was toward me, buckling the belt tightly around my hips.

"Ready?"

I jumped when Itachi spoke from the doorway. Do all vampires have to be that silent? Sasuke shot him a look.

"Do I look ready? Take her downstairs so mom can baby her."

I rolled my eyes, stepping after Itachi.

"Where's Kiara?"

"She isn't coming. She's feeling, sick."

I narrowed my eyes. He was lying.

"How are you today?"

His voice was softer. I bit my lip, crossing my arms over my chest. I'd looked like a complete child having a total breakdown, and I've probably scared my sister half to death.

"I'm fine."

He glanced at me, sighing through his nose. When we got to the kitchen his mother startled me by hugging me.

"Hi sweetheart, breakfast is on the table."

I smiled shyly. I wished all beings were as nice as she was. I ate quickly, throwing the trash away and washing the bowl. When I reached to put it away someone pressed against me from behind, startling me.

"I'll take that."

Sasuke took the bowl away, setting it on the counter and turning to find something to eat. I growled at him.

"Learn to make some noise."

I hissed, walking away from the smirking Uchiha. Someone came into the kitchen just as I was leaving, causing us to barrel into each other.

"Watch it!"

A silver haired male snarled. I glared at him, locking him in a stare down.

"Why don't you sh-"

"Hidan get away from her."

Sasuke suddenly took my arm, jerking me away from the fuchsia eyed man. He cackled, handing something to Itachi as he passed by.

"Don't start anything with him. You won't win."

I scoffed, letting him lead me towards the car. It wasn't the limo from before, it was a black BMW. I think; I don't know much about cars. I got into the backseat, surprised he got in with me.

"Seatbelt on in this one. Itachi drives like he's trying to escape a fire."

I blinked, slowly clicking the seatbelt. I glanced in the rearview mirror, turning around to confirm that there was someone running towards the car.

"Who's that?"

He glanced behind him before turning around and putting his hands over his face and groaning. The mystery someone opened the door and jumped into the front seat, blonde hair up in a half ponytail.

"Sasuke thought he could hide you, un! My name's Deidara. I'm a friend of Itachi's."

I smiled at the exuberant teenager, snickering at Sasuke's annoyed expression.

"I'm going with you because neither of these two know anything about fashion. Especially for women."

I full blown laughed at his cheerfulness and Sasuke's horrified look. He shot me a glare, turning it towards Itachi when he got into the driver seat.

"Why is he coming?"

"Because he doesn't understand what the word "no" means."

The blonde smiled, snapping his seatbelt on quickly when we pulled from the drive way. I shot Sasuke a strange look when he gripped my arm, opening my mouth to ask what was wrong, but was cut off when Itachi stepped on the gas so hard we flew down the street. If he hadn't held onto me, I'd have slammed into the window.

"Uchiha Itachi drive like you have some sense!"

Deidara yelled, sounding like his wife. I laughed, honestly enjoying the ride. It didn't take long to reach the store; all of us nearly flew through the windshield when Itachi parked. I got out of the car, legs shaky. No one else looked any better except Itachi, who strode towards the mall like he hadn't just driven like a psychopath.

"I'm driving on the way home!"

Deidara shrieked at him. I fell into step beside him, tensing when he picked at my hair.

"You have some _red_ hair. That's redder than Karin's."

"Don't say her name, she'll appear."

Deidara snickered at Sasuke's statement, dragging me towards the women's clothing section.

"Go spend time with your brother. I have this covered."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, lagging behind Itachi while I was yanked around aisles for the next two hours.

* * *

"You bought the entire store. For two hundred dollars."

Sasuke spoke in a monotone voice while he carried three bags to the car and threw them in the back.

"I have a talent. And unless she has a weird growth spurt you won't have to shop for the next five years."

"Ten."

Sasuke muttered. I stood next to him while he rummaged through a bag. He suddenly smirked so sadistically I felt dread course through me… He pulled out a small pack of thongs from the bag, holding them up to me. I gasped in horror.

"He snuck those in after I said no!"

I made an excuse. Though it was true. He snickered, tossing them back.

"Well he's good for something, then."

I huffed, blushing brightly in anger and embarrassment. He stepped closer, kissing me softly. I blinked twice, heart beat racing.

"No! Get the hell out of the driver's seat!"

I laughed as I got into the back, strapping in. Itachi glared at the blonde as he sat in the driver's seat, looking smug.

"It's my car."

"There are children here that deserve a few more years of life before you crash into a river."

Sasuke slid in next to me, smirking at his irritated brother. Deidara drove a lot saner than Itachi did, but honestly I thought his driving was fun. Sasuke slid his hand onto my thigh, making me shoot him a look. He was staring out of the window, ignoring me. I moved my leg, but his hand moved with me. I huffed irritably, turning away from him and acting like he wasn't there until we got home.

"Put your stuff in the dresser upstairs. The right half is empty."

Convenient. Wonder if he didn't need to use it or if he'd cleaned it last night. I folded my clothes, snarling at the slutty underwear and burying them beneath many layers of other clothing.

"I expect those to be worn, even if I need to burn the other pairs."

I glared at the cocky male. Rising to poke him in the chest.

"You wear one, ice princess. They aren't as fun as you think."

He grinned. Lifting me by my waist and tossing me onto the bed behind him, descending on me like I was prey.

"Watch your mouth."

He purred, kissing down my throat. I bit my lip, suppressing a shiver when he ghosted over my pulse.

"Your heart is racing."

From terror or excitement? He pulled back, his eyes bright red, black commas surrounded his pupil. He met my lips in a rough kiss, which I responded to, kissing back just as fierce. When he forced his tongue into my mouth I pushed against it, fighting against him for dominance. He smirked when he won, shoving mine down and exploring my mouth. I moaned, to my annoyance and his satisfaction. When we broke apart, I panted for air and he moved his lips across my jaw, nipping my ear once before pulling back.

I probably looked a mess. I felt really hot, too. He smirked, hand creeping under my shirt. My eyes shot to his, nervously fidgeting. His gaze softened, thumb stroking my stomach. He kissed me again, calming my nerves for now. Someone called from downstairs, he let the kiss linger before breaking it and getting off of me.

"Naruto's here and he wants to see you."

I raised my eyebrows, taking his offered hand. When I got downstairs a ball of sunshine jumped right in front of me.

"Long time no see! Has the bastard been beating you?"

Both boys glared each other down, I laughed while shaking my head. He plopped onto the couch, dodging a pillow thrown at him by Sasuke when he passed him on his way out.

"So how's your life in the royal luxuries?"

I snorted, startled when he tossed something at me. I glanced down to see a small piece of candy.

"Thank you. I can't complain, that's certain. Where do you live anyway?"

"An apartment on the west side, with my girlfriend."

I nodded, surprised he wasn't another spawn of royalty. I chewed the candy slowly, tensing when a male voice broke out.

"Naruto. Nice to see you. Dog, get off the furniture. Now."

My heart stopped, I slid slowly to the floor. Fugaku sat close to where I'd been, reaching down to scratch my ear like I was a fucking lapdog, I nearly was sick. Naruto glared so hatefully I thought the man would burst into flames, and hoped he would.

"What did I say."

A male voice spoke venomously. I gasped, nearly twisting out of his arms before realizing it was Sasuke who'd pulled me off the ground and into his lap as he sat next to Naruto. His father's eyes narrowed, opening his mouth but whatever he planned to say I would never know because Sasuke cut him off with a snarl. He sneered, getting up to leave. Before he was gone he turned to look at me, something disgusting flashed in his eyes and Sasuke's grasp tightened.

"There's a VIP chair in hell for him."

Sasuke nodded at Naruto's statement, scaring both of us when he shoved me into Naruto's lap.

"Don't let him touch her, I'll be right back."

The blonde blinked, turning to look at me.

"Well hello there."

I laughed, moving so I was right beside him.

"How long have you actually known Sasuke?"

"Heh. Our mothers were best friends before mine died, I don't think we've ever been apart for more than three days."

I raised my eyebrows.

"We're polar opposites, and that's probably why we're friends. We used to be rivals."

I nodded thoughtfully, smiling at the thought.

"Thanks, there's food if you want anything. I'm taking her upstairs until he's gone."

Naruto nodded, seeming unsurprised that the Uchiha had appeared out of purely thin air, took me from the couch, and was already heading upstairs. He didn't put me down until we were in his room where he shut and locked the door. He busied himself with his desk while I unbuckled the belt and took off the pants he'd let me borrow; they were getting uncomfortable because they were so big.

I glanced around the room. After so long in this place I'd grown accustomed to the constant dimness. The moon cast a glow over the region; all in all it was relaxing. I turned when Sasuke suddenly snarled, gasping when I was pushed onto the bed.

"You really know how to drive me into temptation, don't you."

**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

**Ha! No sex until next time! **

**Sasuke: Who says?**

**Amaya: ME. Go away!**

**Sasuke: *smirks***

**Amaya: NO! Leave me alone! The readers like suspense!**

**Sasuke: But I don't.**

**Amaya: I have to go, go far, so until next time, enjoy the suspense! *Runs***

**Kiara: Ten bucks he gets her before she even gets a mile away.**

**Itachi: twenty he gets her in the next ten minutes.**

**Amaya: Shut the fuck up and help me!**


	10. Lust

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 7/11/12**

**TITLE: Control**

* * *

My eyes widened, I opened my mouth but he cut me off with a kiss. I moaned softly, tensing when his hand ran up my thigh. His tongue teased the roof of my mouth, taking my attention away from his wandering fingers. He slid his hand slowly up my thigh and hip, causing me to suck in sharply when he brought it to rest on my stomach.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

He whispered against my lips. I inhaled shakily, tilting my head when he kissed down my jaw. His soft lips ran teasingly down my throat, sucking on my pulse. I moaned softly, knowing that later there would be a bruise there marking me as belonging to him. He pulled back, his eyes flashing crimson as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. My breath caught in my throat as I hungrily took in his muscled form, not missing his cocky smirk.

He bent down again, and I met him in a rough but passionate kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing him to explore and rub our tongues together. I felt him unbuttoning the shirt, not pulling away when I felt him slide it off my shoulders and throw it to the floor. I laid back again; tense and nervous as his hands slid up my stomach. He broke away, kissing down my neck and shoulder to my breasts. I blushed furiously, wanting to pull away from him.

_It's just sex. It's all it will ever be, all he'll ever want. I was bought by him as a slave, and that's what I'll always be. This is his stress relief. I'll give it all, I'll get the pain, and he'll go back to one of the Maiden's and I'll have to watch them fawn over him and he'll act like nothing ever happened. They're the absolute epitome of beauty and I'm the opposite. They have porcelain, unscarred skin, straight pretty hair, slender bodies and long legs, and big breasts. Everything the Prince of Night needs. _

"Amaya."

I blinked rapidly when I heard him say my name, looking straight into his still crimson eyes. He brushed my hair back, eyes flicking across my face, taking in my expression, my arms crossed tightly over my chest.

"I'm not going to force you into this."

_What's happened to change everything this fast?_

"Sasuke, what… What are we?"

He raised his eyebrows, hand still on my hip, half comforting me and half making me more self-conscious. I don't think I've ever felt this confused in all my years of life.

"What do you mean?"

I scoffed in an attempt to cover the fact I almost burst into tears for absolutely no good reason.

"What are we? What is _this?_ I want to know what I am to you before you take what's probably the best thing I can give to someone else. Why, a few days ago, were we fighting and you had no problem _forcing_ me into it, but now you're acting like you care? I was _sold _to you! I'm your _pet-_"

He slammed his lips against mine so hard it nearly hurt. After a moment he pulled back, my eyes were wide.

"You're not my pet, I know I treated you badly but it was wrong, trust me, I've learned that. I've grown up because of you and my views have changed, I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

_Do you remember, when I said sometimes you can tell when someone is telling you the truth?_

"Sasuke I don't have any good blood lines and you have a lot of other women ready to kill just to be with you and they're _gorgeous_ and-"

"They're all whores, and give me one reason why I want to be with someone as annoying and clingy as them, especially when all they want me for is my body and status. You're better and prettier than any of them."

I blushed, shaking my head. He kissed me again, a much softer one. I moaned quietly, letting my eyes slide shut and my arms fall from my chest. He trailed his mouth lower, nipping my shoulder once before travelling to my breast, kissing it before sliding his hot tongue across my nipple. I gasped, arching my back in shock. It felt, good, in a strange way. I shivered when he nipped it softly, moving to the other one and taking it into his mouth.

I hissed in pleasure, tensing and relaxing as the sensation overrode my body. He growled lowly, kissing down my stomach to my underwear and sliding them down my thighs and to the floor, exposing me completely. I blushed harder, turning away from him when he parted my legs. I heard him chuckle darkly, I shut my eyes in embarrassment.

I gasped when something hot and wet pressed against my folds, teasing me lightly. I gripped the sheets tightly in my fists, subconsciously spreading my legs farther apart when his hot tongue flicked against my clitoris. I moaned, tilting my head back in ecstasy at his talented tongue's assault. I bit my lip hard enough to taste blood, thrusting my hips. I gasped when he delved into my wet entrance, feeling heat pool in my stomach. I gasped in pleasure when a wave crashed over me, feeling my orgasm electrify my entire being.

"Sasuke!"

I cried out in pleasure, riding out the last of my orgasm. I inhaled shakily when he nipped my thigh, kissing up stomach and breasts to meet my lips in a fiery kiss. I fought him for dominance until he pushed my tongue down, growling deep in his chest. I felt one of his fingers enter me, moaning into our kiss. I groaned when he entered another, thrusting down onto his digits. I felt his other hand slide off my lower back, I heard him unzip the jeans he had on. He broke the kiss to stand up and take them off. My heart momentarily stopped when he revealed his erection.

_There's no way in hell that's going to fit inside me!"_

I thought nervously. He smirked at my wide eyed expression, kneeling back onto the bed and kissing me desirously, I could taste the sheer yearning and need between us both. He pushed me down onto the bed gently, moving to settle between my spread legs. I paid little attention to anything other than the sinful kiss we were engaged in, I tried to stay relaxed.

I felt his tip prod against my entrance, I inhaled deeply, feeling him begin to push inside me. He put his hands on my hips, holding me in place while he thrust hard and pushed himself completely inside of me. I broke the kiss to scream, breathing growing erratic as the pain overwhelmed my mind. It felt like a very sharp, burning knife was forced inside of me.

I registered him speaking softly to me and his hands rubbing my sides slowly. I couldn't decipher his words but his tone was soothing, I felt my body allay and the pain dulled to a pressure. I rolled my hips, he took it as a sign, thrusting slowly until I felt I could handle- No, _needed_ him to go faster. I whimpered, biting his shoulder when his thrusts grew rougher. My body tightened in pleasure, feeling my lower half tingle. I couldn't catch my breath, moaning at almost every thrust.

I couldn't hold back anymore, my entire body tensed as my orgasm crashed over me like a storm, torrents of ecstasy flowing through my veins.

"_SASUKE!"_

I screamed, feeling my body convulse. He growled above me, I whined quietly when hot liquid splashed my insides. He pulled out slowly, kissing me slowly. My chest heaved with the effort to catch my breath, torn between the pleasure still wracking my being and the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm me. I registered him brushing through my hair, chuckling lowly.

"You're going to pass out."

He whispered, kissing my forehead. I opened my mouth to retort, but before I could even get a word out my mind gave in and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, blinking rapidly at the small sun in the room.

"Turn the lamp off."

I mumbled, pulling the blanket over my eyes. He snickered, dimming the ungodly light. I whimpered when I tried to shift positions, feeling a growing soreness between my legs.

"Can't move?"

Fuck him.

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Sasuke: You just did**

**Amaya: Bite me. Well, this took a Long. Ass. Time. To finish. And I was going to add more but I need time to brainstorm the next step in the story and I'm going to be gone for a couple days to spend the night with my sister and I'll have some time away from writing to brainstorm for my stories :D So, hope everyone enjoys pure smut… I know where this will end, I just don't know how to get there yet haha!**

**I write better sex than E.L James…. I read 50 shades of grey. It isn't the shit all women make it out to be. Sure as hell doesn't make me want to be tied down to a bed and fucked to hell.**

**Sasuke: You sure?**


	11. Taken

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 8/13/12**

**TITLE: Control**

_**Dream Sequence**_

* * *

_**I watched with emotionless eyes as the snake walked by a row of cages, his yellow eyes bright with sinister, sadistic amusement. He was sick. He hurt these children. **_

_**He stopped when he reached the red haired Wolf, and the small purple haired Neko, both flinched in fright. **_

"_**Hello girls, miss me?"**_

_**He reached inside, dragging the red haired girl out by her hair. The Neko scratched his hand, which made him mad. He threw the Wolf to the floor and backhanded the smaller child. This was painful to watch. Painful, because I felt the pain, I knew the pain.**_

* * *

I groaned, waking up for the second time. He wasn't in the room this time. I tried to stand, finding that the pain between my legs wasn't as intense as before, but it was still there, and wasn't letting me ignore it. I limped to the bathroom and showered, irritably cursing as I rummaged through the drawers, putting on sweatpants and a purple blouse. I glared hatefully at the stairs I had to maneuver down to get downstairs.

"Morning."

I gasped when someone picked me up bridal style, pecking me on the lips.

"Sasuke you're going to give me a heart attack if you don't stop sneaking up on me!"

I huffed, begrudgingly thanking him as he set me on the floor in the kitchen. I blushed when I saw my sister sitting at the table, trying in vain to walk in a steady gait as I sat down across from her.

"Sister."

Her voice was smug. I shot her a look, stealing some of the food she had on her plate. She hissed playfully at me, ears swiveling when someone walked into the kitchen. I glared at Naruto as he hugged me like he'd known me for years.

"Yo! Where's the asshole at, we're supposed to go see someone at the Court today."

He seemed to get…darker, in his mood as he said this. I nodded towards the living room. He snickered for some reason, turning quickly to head to the room Sasuke was in when I gave him a questioning look, glancing back at my sister as she spoke to me.

"Friend of yours?"

"Friend of Sasuke's."

I said in exasperation. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"So…"

I twisted my mouth in annoyance. She smirked, I suspiciously narrowed my eyes; she rubbed her neck.

"What are you-oh my god!"

I yanked her spoon from her hand and held it up to my throat.

I had a hickey.

"Wasn't it only two days ago you got on to me for "liking" Itachi? My _master?"_

"Fuck you."

I snarled, laying my head on the table. I didn't even look up when Itachi came into the room, whispering something to my sister. I did however, look up in time to see them kiss. My mouth fell open as he glided out the door, she looked up at me, brow rising as she waited for me to say something.

"We're fucking up a serious tradition. Some beings even treat it like a law!*"

"Since when have we ever paid any attention to laws?"

She whispered, I rolled my eyes at her. She was obviously delighted at the turn our lives had taken. I sighed thoughtfully.

"Well, if none of us care, then-mmf!"

I blushed when Sasuke turned my chin, pressing his lips to mine and disappearing again. I stared after him, pointedly ignoring my sister's arrogant gaze.

"They're both leaving?"

"Something to do with their dad, I think. I only overheard Hidan talking to him last night."

Didn't know who that was…Oh-

"Isn't that the albino bastard?"

She burst out laughing, nodding her head. I tensed when someone walked into the kitchen, my sister shot whoever it was a look, I didn't pay much attention.

Until a senbon whizzed by my face, that is.

"What the hell is your problem four-eyes?!"

My sister shrieked. I turned to glare, standing so abruptly the chair fell backwards. A young man, maybe early twenties, was standing against the wall, silver hair tied in a ponytail. His glasses reflected the light. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. He looked like someone I'd seen before.

"Well, you've both grown into young women, but you ended up in the same place you tried to escape from. Shame how fate works, isn't it?"

He mocked, I tensed. He had a strong chakra flow, my hair stood on end when he smirked.

"Are you going to come quietly, or am I going to have to hurt you? Lord Orochimaru wouldn't be pleased if I marked his favorite girls."

My heart stopped -I can tell you, when people say this, they aren't joking- my heart literally stopped beating in absolute terror, and I had to gasp for air. My body began to shake as my memories broke out of the box I had worked for years to trap them in.

_No._

"Fuck off and maybe I'll let you continue your pathetic life."

I was bluffing. With the bracelet still attached to my wrist –yeah, Ice Princess didn't think to take that off!- there was little to nothing I could do, even if this prick _was_ a human. He chuckled in dark humor.

"Well then, Amaya. Guess we'll be doing this the hard way."

_No._

He flicked a kunai at my face, it left a shallow mark as I flipped back, snarling when he sucker punched me, sending me to the floor.

"Kiara run!"

I screamed as my arms were wrenched behind my back.

"Find Itachi and stay with him! _Run!"_

_No._

She left with tears streaming down her face. I screamed through a gag as my arms and legs were bound tightly and my eyes and mouth covered. I felt tears prick my eyes as I prayed. Prayed for my sister, for her safety, for myself, for anything. To anyone listening. But I knew no one would answer. I continued screaming, even if it was only so I could release my fear and anger. I was tossed carelessly, slamming into something rock hard and cold, I shivered as the door shut, the air around me freezing and…sad, in a way.

I vaguely heard an engine starting, and the crate I was in lurched. I let my tears fall, despite knowing better, I couldn't hold them in anymore.

_No!_

I was heading back to the place of my nightmares.


	12. Tracking

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/5/12**

**TITLE: Control**

* * *

Darkness. Pure, solid, nightmare inducing, monster inhabiting **darkness.** It was up, down, left, right, it was just everywhere; there was absolutely no sign of light. It was almost as if I had died and was stuck in purgatory, but there wasn't any such luck of that… No, I was alive, I knew because every nerve in my body was ablaze in pain. Pain from being violently thrown against the cold and harsh ground, stone walls, and from being _kicked_ by one of the men sent to bring me here. He'd landed two solid hits, one on my stomach which felt like it was receding inside me, and one on my head, where a bloody gash now was.

People had spoken to me, but I hadn't been able to register their words. Most of them were insults, or taunts about me being "home" again. Each shallow breath reminded me of the dank stench of death permeating this hellhole. The only comfort even keeping me taking breath after breath was the knowledge my sister was safe. She was back at the house, unharmed, away from _his_ clutches.

"Hello, Amaya."

Speak of the devil, and he will come.

I spat at the hissing voice, receiving a sadistic chuckle in return.

"Such ferocity, for someone so weak."

He crooned in that false calm of his. I couldn't see him, I only heard him. Maybe I was crazy…

"_SLAP!"_

No, he was really there.

I was thrown backwards by the hit, gritting my teeth against the fire spreading across my face. I smirked at the realization that it honestly hadn't hurt that bad. After all, I've been handling a Vampire's strikes for weeks.

"You ungrateful little wretch, I raised you! I gave you your power and you take off with it!"

He hissed, cold breath inches from my face. I snarled at him, enraged that I was unable to see. How could he see me, if it was dark…

"What have you done to my eyes you serpent?!"

I shrieked, trying to claw at his face. He laughed, now behind me, pressing his foot onto my back and shoving me onto the ground. I grunted, cringing as my already abused body had the air knocked from it again.

"Why would you need sight when your use is little more than an experiment?"

"I have a life now, you can't fool me anymore with your treacherous, bullshitting lies!"

I growled, ears flattened down in fury. He laughed, suddenly getting off of me. I flinched when he lifted me off the ground, setting me onto some sort of a desk or table, stroking my hair back as though he cared for me. I winced at the thought of his dirty hands touching me.

"Child, did you think you had a nice life in that mansion? With the prince? Hm? You thought he loved you, didn't you, Amaya? That his promises were true, and that he cared about the simple, lying, street whore he picked up?"

I thrashed on the table when he spoke, screaming when he began tying my arms down, another hand tied my legs down, I couldn't see, couldn't know. I could only listen to his venomous words.

"That you would have a life with him? That your lovely prince didn't have other women to satisfy his needs? Other beauties to tend to his every whim? One with a nicer body, a prettier face, a more docile attitude?"

I felt tears burn my eyes, screaming in a vain hope to block his words.

"GET OUT OF HEAD!"

I screamed, hyperventilating and sweating as I tried to force myself to wake from this nightmare. He was lying, I knew he was, he didn't even know-

"He couldn't care more about you than he would for a rat."

He snarled into my ear, icy hand wrapping around my throat, cutting off my air, I had to stop screaming. It was silent… His deadly words were the only things to fill my mind.

"Sasuke doesn't love you."

He whispered, hand tightening as I tried to scream again, scream my pain, rage, and sorrows. But the devil's clutch never loosens once it has you.

"He stole your precious virginity, hm? Telling you how beautiful you were and how he loved you so?"

My heart sank so low, I couldn't even feel it beating.

"How does it feel to be a Vampire's whore?"

He hissed, hand traveling from my throat to my shirt.

"To know you gave in to his charm and simple words?"

He tore my shirt down the middle, exposing my chest. I screamed in horror, pulling so hard on the bonds my limbs nearly popped from their sockets. His _dirty_ fingers trailed down my stomach, unbuttoning my pants and sliding them down my legs. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks as I screamed for help, voice turning raw as I pleaded for him to stop, begged for someone to do something.

"Why don't I remind you who you really belong to?"

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

I ran my hand through my hair in irritation, glancing at Naruto as he sighed slowly.

"Remind me next time to bring something to do."

He muttered, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands. I rolled my eyes, glaring at the door we were waiting on to open. We'd been at this court for nearly an hour. I knew why Naruto was so upset, after all we were here to see the man that had single handedly made his childhood a pretty shitty one. He had to meet with my father for a business deal, but we were supposed to talk some things over with him first.

And of course, we weren't one of the important people, so here we were waiting.

"U-Uzumaki and Uchiha?"

A jittery female voice stuttered. Naruto stood, towering over the woman as his normally friendly attitude turned into one of hostility.

"Well? Can he see us or are we going to have to fuck around another week?"

I stood up quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder, the girl looked ready to faint. It wasn't her fault, and I knew he'd feel bad later; but until then he didn't care who he walked over.

"H-he says n-next week would b-be better!"

Naruto growled, tensing as I pulled him back from the trembling woman.

"Thank you, tell him we'll see him then."

I calmly told her, dragging my enraged friend outside.

"That's great! The asshole thinks we'll just wait around for him-"

"We will. He's busy, we're busy, we just have to work around it."

"Don't you dare stick up for him!"

He stepped closer, glaring harshly at me. I remained calm, not flinching as his eyes softened and he backed down.

"I'm so sorry…"

He whispered, looking back at the building, as though he were talking to the woman he'd just snarled at.

"Calm down. It isn't the worst to happen. Let's just go back, we can make ramen or something."

I knew what to say to make him cheerful again, though I rolled my eyes when he smiled, taking my arm and dragging me all the way back home.

"Do you have to go so fast?! We're getting weird looks!"

I yelled as he shot along the roads, not stopping until he literally broke through my door, walking nonchalantly into my kitchen while I desperately tried to catch my breath.

"I take it you didn't see him today either?"

I shook my head at my brother as he shut the door, walking to stand beside me.

"You going to make it?"

He asked sarcastically, I glared up at him, rising to my full height again

"He said next week would be better, but we know we won't get in then either."

"He's the King of the Light Kingdom, he's as busy if not more so than we are."

Itachi brushed it off as he disappeared into the living room where Naruto was sitting with his bowl of ramen.

"Teme, where's Amaya? Back in your room?"

I snorted as I thought about her trying to get up the stairs, she couldn't even get down them.

"I doubt it, she might've gone out-"

"_Itachi!"_

I jumped when a bloodcurdling scream broke the air, Itachi's eyes narrowed as he pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on. Kiara burst through the door, sobbing so hard she could hardly breathe. Itachi reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, both Naruto and I stepped back to give her space while Itachi tried to calm her down.

"Kiara, calm down, I can't understand you!"

His voice was soothing but stern as she tried to talk while sobbing and gasping for air. He pushed her short purple hair from her eyes, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's Amaya!"

My heart stopped beating, I stepped around her so I could face her.

"What happened?"

I demanded, earning a look from my brother. She startled us when she collapsed to her knees, shaking her head.

"She's gone… He took her!"

She screamed the last part, clutching onto Itachi's shirt like a lifeline. My heart sank to the floor, I knelt next to the girl.

"Who took her, Kiara? What happened when we were gone?"

My voice was kinder but frantic as her broken eyes looked up into mine. I already knew her answer.

"Orochimaru."

My breath caught in my chest as my mind shut down, reaching out when Naruto knelt beside me to stop me from collapsing to the ground. Itachi growled lowly as he gathered his mate into his arms and disappeared from the room.

"I have no idea where he could have taken her… I can't believe I even let him take her!" I snarled, whirling and planting my fist into the wall, leaving a dark hole.

"Sasuke calm down, freaking out isn't gonna help her!"

I glared coldly at Naruto, tense and ready to attack the next thing that moved.

"The lab, that's the only place she could be."

I whirled on Itachi, my crimson gaze glinting off of his calm, dark one.

"He moves almost every month there's no way to tell which one she's at or if she's even alive!"

I was enraged when I spoke but as soon as my last words struck me, an unbearable pain stabbed through my chest. Itachi forced me to look at him, I realize how hard I was breathing.

"No he won't, he has to have a use for her if he went through the trouble to get to her. We need to go now, follow her scent."

He pulled me out the door, but I pushed him back.

"Stay here with Kiara, they could come back."

"I'll go with him."

Naruto's voice was hard in anger. I met his eyes as he looked at me.

"Get her, come back. Do you understand me, Sasuke? Don't try to fight unless you have to, and don't challenge him."

Itachi growled his warning to me. I rolled my eyes, lifting my head up and inhaling deeply.

_Blood._

My pupils dilated and the moonlight became almost unbearably bright. I didn't wait for Naruto as I immediately took off, the faint scent of blood like an invisible line leading me towards where I needed to go. I shouldn't have left her, I _knew_ something would have happened! And if anything happens to her it's…it's my fault.

I snarled in rage.

_If he touched her there will be __**hell**__ to pay._


	13. Thinking

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/21/12**

**TITLE: Control**

* * *

_It hurts._

So bad. This pain, it wasn't like anything I had ever experienced. It reached something no other physical pain had, it went deep and latched on; it was a scar.

Blood coated my thighs from his rough, dry intrusion; it was sticky, it felt disgusting. I'd tried to wipe it off but it only made it worse, it smeared and it was on my hands now. I stared down at the crimson horror marking me, I realized how violently my hands shook.

I stared without seeing at the slowly growing puddle of red and sickening white that pooled beneath me.

_Filthy._

My eyes were dry though I wished for the sorrow welling inside me to escape them. Be it in blood or tears.

Every movement brought me pain, something inside was torn, and the tear reached all the way through me. I was split right down the middle, a cruel and twisted crack separated my heart and soul. I felt like a puzzle, all the pieces were spotted with the blood and impurity of life and the cruelty and agony of love.

_Unfaithful._

I'd been used by another man. I was dirty, I was tarnished silver, rusted copper, broken glass.

I'd cheated on the man I claimed to love.

_Whore. _

I lurched forward, my stomach clenching; but nothing came up. My body tried to expel the poison inside it, but it couldn't. It was killing me from the inside out. I could feel my blood turning black.

My vision was achingly blurry. The never ending darkness now inhabited my mind rather than my eyes. What was he doing to them to make them hurt?

There was cracked glass before me, I could see my reflection, but it was a haunted version.

My body longed for the man I had betrayed, my mind longed for the man I loved.

_Doesn't care about you._

He did. He said he did. He wasn't a liar.

_The prince, love a street girl?_

He could, I was a person too.

_A lying whore is what you are._

My ears were ringing.

_Prince of Night's whore._

I'm so sorry, master. I wasn't strong enough to stop him and I've been dirtied.

_Sasuke doesn't care about you._

The ringing was my screams echoing off the stone walls.

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

_Blood._

It filled my senses until the only thing I could focus on was her blood painting my mind.

She was hurt, she was bleeding, and I'd let it happen.

_Kill._

I would destroy what had caused her pain.

The world tore past my eyes in a haze of colors and muted sound, my heart matching the pounding of my feet against the earth. I was closing in on my target, other trails of blood tried to mingle with hers, but none were as strong. She was a part of me.

I couldn't stop, I was too far gone to be bothered with stealth. Like a train I felt the impact of solid stone as I slammed into the wall of the lab; the one closest to our home, it was too predictable. Something was wrong.

I halted, my surroundings snapping into focus so quick it made me dizzy,

"Not one for secrecy today, hm?"

I tried to listen to Naruto's words, but my mind was barred, she was my prime concern. I registered someone coming to our side, in a fit of rage I ripped him from his position and slammed him into the wall.

"Where is she?"

I snarled, my body shook with anger. He was small, his silver hair hung nearly to his shoulders.

"P-please, I don't know who-"

"You know damn well who I'm after, she's been with this goddamn bastard before now you're gonna tell me where she is!"

He swallowed hard as my hand tightened dangerously around his neck.

"Sh-she has to be in o-one of the underground d-dungeons, please this is all I know!"

"Sasuke, let him go."

Naruto's voice broke my sudden bloodlust, I sneered at the terrified child before knocking him to the ground, gritting my teeth as I tilted my head to the air.

"There's too many paths we have to take to get underground, we need a shortcut."

I hissed, body as tense as a snake ready to strike. The man next to me smirked, his fangs glistening in the dim light.

"Straight underground?"

I nodded once, stepping back as he raised his fist.

"Wa-"

"_CRACK!"_

A painfully loud crash reverberated through my entire being as his hand connected with the ground, shattering several layers down, the impact felt like an earthquake.

"Move fast, everyone within a mile heard that."

I rolled my eyes as I shot down the large hole in the ground, landing hard and jarring the bones in my legs. My head snapped to the side as her scent grew stronger, my mind growing hazed.

I'd already started to race towards her scent before I even realized I'd moved.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

**(Amaya)**

There was a girl in front of me.

She looked so scared, such a young, scared child. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but something held me back.

Maybe that look in her eyes. The look of sheer insanity, like she would snap any second.

She seemed… All knowing, in a way. Her eyes gave away nothing, but they revealed the weight of secrets and pain. I suddenly felt bad, wondering what had been done to her. I'd tried to talk to her, but she kept trying to open her mouth at the same time. Her hushed words echoed from the walls, our voices mingling together in a confliction.

Our eyes never left each other's.

Her red hair was stuck to her face with sweat.

Blood was dried beneath her.

I think she was talking to herself.


	14. Healing

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/21/12**

**TITLE: Control**

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

I came across her abruptly, I had to stop so sharply I nearly slid past it, and Naruto did.

"Amaya!"

I hadn't meant to scream, but my anxious voice echoed harshly off the walls surrounding us. She jerked up, her lips parted slightly in surprise. I wasn't prepared for the unbelievable look of fear and pain that came across her features. I ripped the bars from the cell she was locked in, like a common pet. I slowed my movements -though I wanted to take her into my arms immediately- when she pressed against the wall, her eyes a piercing yellow.

_She's afraid…of me?_

I knelt before her, eyes meeting hers, feeling a harsh pang go through me when she turned away, looking so broken. It hit me, something was wrong with her eyes… They were, clouded. She wouldn't focus on me…

"I'm sorry…"

It wasn't her voice. It was too quiet, she wasn't quiet. My heart broke when her words hit home. _She_ was sorry? Sorry that _I _had let her be taken and hurt?

"Amaya-"

She flinched when I said her name, I swallowed the questions that came forth. I suddenly looked down, mouth opening in the slightest, eyes gazing back to her face.

She was bleeding, so much… Dried blood and, another man's _filth_ lay between her legs. I snarled in inconceivable rage.

She jolted in terror, and I instantly regretted it. I slowly reached out, brushing her hair from where it was stuck to her face, she refused to meet my eyes. I glanced at Naruto, his hand was over his mouth in disgust.

"Amaya please, this wasn't your fault, I'm so sorry I let him hurt you-"

Her entire body convulsed and she started shaking her head so hard I was afraid she'd hurt herself.

"I couldn't stop him and I let him defile me, I've been unfaithful and I told you I _loved_ you!"

She looked up at that moment. Her eyes a shattered mirror of pain, fear, sorrow, anger, and… Insanity. She wasn't in control of anything. I shook my head slowly, forgetting her heritage.

She didn't date, she didn't marry as simply as others could. She mated. She felt like she'd cheated on me, and she was _raped._

I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat, shutting my eyes for a moment. I shed my jacket and put it around her, pulling her close to me. She whimpered as I moved her into my arms, lifting her up. I bit my lip.

Her pain was my pain.

"We have to go."

I hissed, Naruto nodded, going in front of me so he could fight off anyone we crossed.

"Ssh, you're fine, Amaya, I promise."

I tried to calm the trembling creature in my arms as we quickly moved above ground, I stopped in my tracks, my heart stopping in temporary shock. Amaya turned her face towards me, pressing it against my chest.

"I don't recall giving you permission to take my pet."

His sick, hissing voice met my ears like a dagger.

"Fuck off before I rip your heart out of your throat you serpent."

I snarled, feeling more animal than being.

"Oh, let's be civilized."

He hummed, stepping towards us. Naruto moved in front of me, it would be like trying to get through a brick wall. He narrowed his slanted eyes.

"Sasuke,"

It burned to hear my name slip from his lips.

"We both know she was under my control before. Your ownership is a mere cover, she's still a slave, and she's still mine."

A lascivious smile spread across his face.

"I've already made her so."

I don't know who moved first, me or him, but I know Naruto reached him first. His fist smashed into his face so hard something cracked.

"Go."

He growled. I tensed, eyes widening when spirals of red started to rise from his skin.

"Na-"

"_GO!"_

He roared. I sighed as I raced from the room, trying to ignore his screams.

Something happened between there and home, but I don't know what. I just don't remember getting there. I remember screaming for help when I crashed through the door.

"Sasuke, let her go."

My mother.

She eased Amaya from my grasp, taking her away.

Away.

I shook hard, anger and regret filling my mind. I didn't register Itachi until he knelt beside me, arms enveloping me. Like I was a child, like when I was young and was frightened. I didn't need to be treated like a scared kid.

I clung to him, unable to let go.

* * *

**(Amaya)**

I felt dead. It was too hard to breathe anymore. My vision had returned to me, but it was so blurry and disoriented.

"Get up."

A voice demanded. Smug.

"Hello, lapdog."

I said soundlessly. His foot met my back in an explosion of pain. I coughed, looking to meet the man I'd grown up with. His glasses glinted off the light he'd flicked on. He held a needle.

"Are you going to kill me?"

No, it wasn't so easy.

"Quit trying to be dramatic, you've had nothing yet."

He told me, jabbing the pointed tool into my neck.

"Quit sucking up to the snake."

I hissed. He backhanded me, and I shut my eyes in pain.

When I opened them again, the entire world was black once more, like before.

"What the hell have you done?!"

I panicked, my eyes, they… I couldn't see.

"The first one didn't work, your vision came back. This time around I made sure it was permanent, why? Do you want to look your lover in the eyes?"

"Why don't you get back on your knees for him, you whore."

I spat in retaliation. He snarled, I was blindly yanked from the floor and slammed back into the cell, the wall meeting my shoulder in a collision that shook the ground.

"No, that's your job."

I could hear the sneer in his voice.

I focused so hard, so agonizingly hard to see something. Anything. Light, shapes, anything!

I can't live without my sight, I relied on it, I relied on myself. I couldn't be handicapped, I would be shot- Oh, I was trapped here anyway… Now it was a relief. I would never have to look him in the eyes again. Not have to see myself waste aw-

_He's here._

I jolted when a familiar scent crashed into me.

"Amaya!"

_Him. _

_No._

_Please, no!_

I looked up at the nothingness, my breathing picking up in pace. A shrieking sound hit my ears, he'd torn the bars off. He stepped towards me, and I pressed back against the wall. He couldn't see me, he would hurt me, he would be so angry I'd been unfaithful…

He knelt close to me.

"I'm sorry…"

God how useless those words were. How meek my voice was.

"Amaya-"

I flinched when his deep, rich voice spoke to me, spoke my dishonored name. I couldn't see him, but I felt him, smelled him, wanted so bad to touch and confirm he was real. No. It wasn't a reward deserved.

He suddenly snarled, I jolted in absolute terror; tensing for his strike. He knows. He saw. I was done…

His hand brushed my hair back.

He touched me.

Oh my god, just that one touch, I instantly shattered inside.

"Amaya please, this wasn't your fault, I'm so sorry I let him hurt you-"

_NO!_

I convulsed with the protest inside of me, shaking my head violently in disbelief, trying to tell him he was wrong.

"I couldn't stop him and I let him defile me, I've been unfaithful and I told you I loved you!"

I looked up from the ground, despite not seeing anything, it felt right to get my point across.

How dare he think this was his fault. It wasn't his job to protect his pet. It was his job to worry about… About important things. His royal position, family, work.

Something was wrapped around me- a jacket maybe. His arms wrapped around me, I desperately buried my face against him, inhaling deeply. I needed him, so bad it hurt.

"We have to go."

He spoke tensely- I sensed another I hadn't paid any attention to before. Naruto. He took off before Sasuke did. I focused hard on his heartbeat.

"Ssh, you're fine Amaya, I promise."

His voice was soft. I liked it.

I shivered when we exited the dank underground- instantly coming upon the devil.

"I don't recall giving you permission to take my pet."

Orochimaru's voice was like pouring acid into my ears. I pressed tightly against Sasuke, pathetically asking for protection from the man I had allowed to touch me.

"Fuck off before I rip your heart out of your throat you serpent."

I tensed at the dark snarl that left Sasuke's mouth.

"Oh, let's be civilized."

The snake hummed, stepping towards us.

"Sasuke,"

The snake whispered the name.

"We both know she was under my control before. Your ownership is a mere cover, she's still a slave, and she's still mine."

I felt my heart sink in horror.

"I've already made her so."

I died right then.

A part of me, anyway. It hurt so bad to hear that.

"Go."

Naruto snarled. I winced when harsh forms of energy rolled from him.

"Na-"

"_GO!"_

He roared. Sasuke sighed, taking flight from the room, the wind whipping my hair. My breathing turned shallow, and my eyes felt heavy.

Time faded in and out, it hurt, every move hurt. I counted every second until the running jolted to a stop.

"Sasuke, let her go."

I jolted when a woman spoke, soft hands forced me away from Sasuke. I cringed, the empty darkness that was my vision was almost dizzying, it was so complete. No light, no shapes, no shadows. I tried to envision Sasuke, Kiara, any memory I had, but it was as though I had never seen before in my entire life.

I hissed in a vague warning when she slipped the jacket off, my nude body trembling in the chill and fear this person would harm me further.

"Ssh, child. You're going to be okay."

It was their mother… The kind woman. I whined softly in protest of her invasive hands as she slid them softly across my abused flesh.

"No breaks, but you've taken quite a beating, and… Oh my lord."

Her voice softened, I winced when she parted my thighs, the blood and… Other things having made them sticky. I cried out as the touch forced back memories I wished had stayed hidden.

"_Stop, please!"_

_His twisted laughter echoed around my ears as he dug his fingers into my hips._

_It hurt, it felt like he was tearing me apart with a knife. Completely dry. Completely careless._

I realized I was sobbing into Mikoto's shoulder, her arm pressed against the back of my head and the other around my shoulders. I didn't feel embarrassed, I felt like she was my mother, like she cared that I was hurt. She was hushing me soothingly, letting me cry until the only thing I could do was gasp softly for air, my tears having dried out.

She laid me back, I didn't know where I was; but whatever was underneath me was cold.

A hushed sound reached my heightened sense of hearing, lukewarm water flowed around me quickly. My breath was coming in shallow bursts as something soft, probably a washcloth, slowly but painfully firmly scrubbed off the blood coating my wounds.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart, I promise I'll take care of it in a minute."

Why was her voice so soft and calm?

I relaxed my tense muscles, only to find myself taut as a stretched rubber band a moment later, and I would have to relax again until the process became a cycle. I clenched my eyes shut tight when she washed my pelvic area, a frenzy of burning and stinging pain flowing up my spine.

She sighed deeply.

"Deep breath."

I inhaled shakily, only to lose it in a scream as a fire erupted inside me. I jerked away, but she placed a hand on my stomach, not allowing me to get far. I was no match for a Vampire, even when I wasn't weakened.

I didn't stop screaming until she pulled away from me, I curled into a tight ball, shuddering harshly.

"Does it still hurt?"

She asked in a firm voice; a doctors- no, a mother's voice. I started to nod, my body did still hurt, but I realized that my torn entrance wasn't burning anymore. I shifted my legs, it caused no ache.

"N-no…"

I whispered. I still felt the unbearable weight of betrayal and disgust.

She coaxed me to uncoil from my ball, forcing me lie eagle so she would make sure not to miss anything. I sullenly noted tears were falling down my face again, though as she continued to carefully heal what was broken, the more I felt relaxed.

It was a lost cause. I didn't feel like living, and I sure didn't want to face Sasuke…

"There, you should feel a minor numbness, but no pain."

She helped me stand, but I stood still, afraid to step anywhere in case I tripped.

"Amaya?"

I looked up, but didn't know where she was. I felt wind in front of my face.

"Oh no-"

She wrapped something around me and lifted me back up- I was getting tired of being carried everywhere, I was getting tired of being taken care of.

I wanted to deal with it. Not anyone else, it wasn't their problem.

"Itachi!"

She called, placing me down onto something soft, but far up from the ground. A bed? It wasn't Sasuke's, the room didn't smell familiar.

I growled when the eldest Uchiha son came close to me, he slowed but didn't stop, to my displeasure. His hands were placed onto my head, turning it.

"Her eyes are clouded and her pupils aren't dilating. Amaya, can you see me?"

"No."

I replied, my own voice didn't even sound like… Well, my own voice.

"Damn it. Sasuke!"

He whispered a curse, startling me when he yelled out _his_ name, I attempted to break from his grasp. I planned to run, however pathetic the notion seemed, it would be impossible anyhow.

"What's wr-"

He was cut off, by what I wasn't sure. A moment later I was being pushed down, the hand wasn't gentle like Mikoto's, nor was it Sasuke's, it had to be Itachi. The suddenness of a male I really didn't know nor trusted began to frighten me, and I jerked harshly away from him, slamming my eyes shut.

"Ssh, you're alright, we're going to help you."

"Is she blind?"

Sasuke asked. Both his voice and the horror that statement brought nearly squeezed more tears from my burning eyes.

"I can't tell until he gets here, it's a poison of some sorts; see how the areas around her eyes are dark? Restricted blood flow, the poison gets in and clogs the veins, I don't know if it's permanent or not."

Who was "he" and what would he do to me?

I heard a faint sobbing, it sounded far away. I couldn't tell who it was.

Someone knocked on the door, the overpowering scent and aura of a new being entering the room caused me to tighten into a ball again. I despised this, it was sickening to be so open and vulnerable to so many.

"Sasori, thank you for arriving so quickly."

Mikoto spoke to the new man. He didn't reply, maybe he nodded or something. Cold hands suddenly and not very gently forced my face up.

"What's your name, girl?"

"A-Amaya."

I answered the bored, no-nonsense voice.

"Amaya can you tell me when the last dose of this medicine was given to you?"

I rattled my brain for an answer, his impatient huff of air only irritating me. With a jolt I recalled Kabuto having given me a shot earlier today… Not so long ago.

"Only a few hours…"

"Mm. I need an hour to prepare an antidote, and a sample of her blood-"

I was jabbed in the arm, I yelped more in surprise than pain.

"It's had time to set in but I think I can work it out of her system. Open your mouth."

He spoke to me that time, I warily opened my mouth, cringing as a sour liquid splashed into it.

"This should slow your heart rate, slowing the circulation of the toxin."

His quick footsteps left, two more following. Someone was still here, and I really wish he wasn't. He sat onto the bed beside me.

"Amaya I'm so sorry…"

_Oh my god…_

His voice sounded forced, like he was trying not to cry. I shook with the effort of withholding the emotions that wanted to wage war, turning to the side.

"You didn't do anything…"

I whispered, confused that he was trying to apologize for something that hadn't involved him. Everyone knows damn well you can't outrun your past. I flinched when he gently brought me into his lap, his face pressed into my neck. It physically hurt, how badly I wanted to pull away from him, and how badly I wanted to press so close to him he could never let go. I felt so safe, like nothing could ever happen again.

"Amaya you're _hurt._ I left you alone and he got to you, when I knew he was around and he _hurt_ you."

He hugged me tightly to his chest. I trembled as I inhaled his scent, tears falling from my eyes. He felt sorry for something that should have never even involved him, for someone he never should have had walk into his life. I had been ruined by another male, he deserved better. Someone who wouldn't betray him.

"Aren't you disgusted?"

I couldn't seem to bring my voice above a whisper. He moved us so I was facing his chest, his forehead pressed against mine, my eyes still felt wet with tears.

"Of what? Of you?"

He gave a breathless, small laugh, like he couldn't believe what I'd said.

"No, I feel nothing but love towards you."

I broke right then. Sobs wracked my body hard enough to hurt, he pressed my face into his shoulder, his strong arms wrapped around me.

"Sasuke I betrayed you with another man-"

"Hush, he _took_ from you, you didn't give. He attacked you, Amaya! How could you ever take responsibility or guilt for that?"

He said softly, brushing through my damp and knotted hair until he was satisfied it was soft and untangled. My breath was shuddering and I was shivering hard against him. I couldn't find an answer for him, but he was wrong.

"Hold her still."

I jolted in shock when an unfamiliar voice… Sasori? Spoke from the door. Sasuke tightened his hold, and a hand brushed my hair from my forehead.

"Relax and don't tense or this will hurt and decrease the antidotes effects."

Before I could question, a needle was pressed into my right temple. I whimpered as a burning pain leaked from the sharp pinpoint where the antidote now was slowly spreading. I hissed, pressing tightly against Sasuke as the man backed away.

"Open your eyes."

Sasori ordered. I hadn't realized they were shut. I blinked them open slowly, the light momentarily blurring my vis-

Light!

"I can see!"

I yelped in joy as I focused on the man before us. He had red hair and a very bored expression, his hazel eyes had a sense of accomplishment though.

"Perfect, he's a strong medic but he's no match for me."

Sasori muttered, tossing the syringe into the trash near us. I hastily looked up at Sasuke, regretting and adoring it instantly. He had soft features, but sharp jet-black eyes that were focused on me. I swallowed hard, tense with anxiety. He was the personification of all that was wrong and right with me currently.

He smiled softly, a rare and heart aching sight to me. He stood, placing one hand behind my knees. I bit my lip, having forgotten the speed-of-light that Vampire's traveled at. His room held the aura that just told me it was home.

He sat on the bed with me, rearranging our position so we could sit comfortably.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry."

He growled deep within his chest, tilting my face towards him.

"Would you stop? You had no control over this, no control over a twisted man or his insane actions. I can never take back what he did, but I can swear that until I take my last breath, I will always protect you."

He sounded desperate.

"Why?"

I sounded so confused, so deadened. His eyes narrowed, and he kissed me. It was rough, hard, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Because I love you, because you're my _mate."_

I didn't break then, it wasn't a simple crack to hide or cover up- his words shattered me. My heart nearly exploded, and my mind shut down completely.

"Do I need to prove to you how much I love you?"

He pushed us backwards so I was on my back and he was above me.

"How much I love _all _of you?"

He kissed my forehead.

"How you're mine?"

He kissed both my cheeks.

"How you were _never_ his and he _never_ marked you?"

He kissed my nose.

"How deeply I care about you, and will protect and _heal_ you with everything I've got?"

He met my eyes, I searched in vain for his lie, for the lies Orochimaru had promised were true. None of them were there.

I fiercely pressed my lips to his, ignoring my racing heart. His hands slid the jacket off my shoulders, revealing me to his eyes. I shuddered, unbelievable hunger for the one I'd identified as my mate coursing through me.

"Fine, I'll show you how much I love you."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

***Snicker***

**Sex next week.**

**So, drama, more drama to come. But it's happy drama. I should give Kiara a chapter, it's her story too, hm? Well, review. I demand it. Not many chapters left of this, either.**

**Sasuke: Great, I'm tired of being your sex toy.**

**Kiara: Pretty sure it's the other around.**

**Amaya: Get the fuck out! It's my commentary!**

**Sasuke: WE are a part of this!**

**Amaya: As my lackeys, now get lost!**

**Itachi: We're equals and say what we wish. **

**Amaya: N-**

**Kiara: You're not gonna argue with Uchiha fucking Itachi!**

**Amaya *mutters angrily* Freaking stubborn, sexy bastards. I'll take off, see whenever I can birth a new chapter. Bye, pups!**

**Kiara: Bye : D**


	15. Believing

I lounged on our bed, covered in the blanket as I relaxed in peace. I needed to shower but was too lazy to get up. I sighed, lazily brushing my messed up hair back into place and looking out the window where small lights were flitting outside. Sprites, it was probably their time to come out and bother everything.

I stood slowly, pulling out pajamas from the dresser and entering the bathroom. I let the water get hot before stepping under it, shivering as it cascaded down my skin. I let my mind wander even though I knew better.

I wasn't safe here. I wasn't safe anywhere, but now they knew where we were. Someone had to have let him know, let them in. Kiara wasn't taken this time but she could be soon. I could be taken again, he could kill me. I'd mated with the Prince of Night, what did that make me? Slave with privileges? I snorted, rinsing shampoo from my hair. I hated the thought of me becoming something like his whore and finding out he was engaged to marry that girl Ino or something. I washed and scrubbed until my skin tingled. I looked down.

He said he loved me. I loved him; too much, actually. I was afraid of where I'd end up.

"You look upset."

I gasped as arms went around my waist and pulled me against a firm chest. I tilted my head back to see those deep, obsidian eyes staring back. "Damn you, quit trying to give me a heart attack." I murmured. He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "What were you thinking about?" He questioned. I bit my lip. "I love you." I said. He raised a brow. "I love you too… You're my mate, but you seem wary about it." I sighed, sounding exhausted. I didn't feel exhausted, just… Old… In a way.

"He was right. I am a slave. You can't change that." I said softly. He growled lowly. "That's what we've been trying to fix." He said. I narrowed my eyes in question. "Naruto, Itachi and I have all been discussing your freedom with the elders of the Dark and Light Kingdoms. We have been for a week. I demanded to see the King of the Light after you were hurt, and he's agreed." My eyes widened. "What?" I asked, breathless in shock. This hadn't been done in years; someone trying to free a slave.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow. I promise you won't have to worry about them anymore." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I was still in shock. He could deny it; we could even be taken from Sasuke and Itachi…

This was either our salvation or our utter destruction.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

***Jaws soundtrack* **


	16. In our Fairy Tale

This place, was huge. I mean, I know a palace should be big, but no one needs this much space. This could house dozens of homeless beings. I digress, I was only here to be given my license and certificate to be allowed to live in the Night Kingdom. I was annoyed we had to come here to get it, and even more annoyed Kiara and I needed licenses to become actual citizens. It wasn't the fact we were kidnapped and spent the past few months as slaves, it was that we literally never were listed as citizens of the country, since we were orphaned young and pretty much illegally crossed the border. That means we'd spent our entire lives as criminals on illegal territory. My bad, right?

I took interesting note of how different Itachi and Sasuke actually were. Itachi was calm and polite throughout this, his arm loosely around Kiara's shoulders to keep her near him but allow her to move as she wished. Sasuke acted suspicious and angry, his eyes darted around at everyone; and his arm was tightly around my waist like someone would just pull me away from him.

"Uchiha?" A light female voice asked. I looked up with Sasuke as Itachi stepped forward –yes bringing Kiara with him- and followed the young woman past two double doors. I didn't know how this worked, supposedly they asked you questions, took blood and fingerprints and pictures and all that lovely stuff. My sister hated needles, I didn't blame her. No one really liked them though, I guess.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at Sasuke, blinking quickly out of my daze. "Yes I'm fine, why?" He seemed to ask that often. "I've known you for seven months and I don't think once you've been as quiet as you are now." He smirked. I used to be nervous of that smirk, but now I found it attractive. His smirk widened; had I said that out loud?

He kissed me then, causing me to blush. I returned the kiss for a moment before I pulled back. "We're in a public place!" I chastised, slapping his chest playfully. I jumped when Kiara came back to us, a bandage on her arm and a very unhappy look on her face. "What happened?" Sasuke asked, brow raised. I'd noticed we'd all been trying to talk to each other more, we were stuck together after all since Itachi and Sasuke were brothers. So Sasuke and Kiara had been trying to talk more and Itachi and I tried to talk to each other. Frankly with him you could have a comfortable silence, which was what usually happened.

She plopped beside us, head tilting back. "They jabbed a huge needle in my arm and took like five hundred tubes of blood and they took pictures and weight and height and eye and skin and hair color and species and they stuck a cotton swab in my mouth and the WHOLE TIME they were asking questions like where I was from and about our parents and a bunch of other bullshit." She spat the curse, speaking ninety miles an hour. He smirked, ruffling her hair and very nearly losing his hand.

Itachi came back a moment later, I suppose they were going to be asked questions as well since they were the ones vouching for us to get licensed and not sent back to some pound or orphanage. The woman came back after about fifteen minutes, telling Sasuke and I to follow her. I stood and walked after her as she led us into a sterile, white room. I chewed on my lower lip as I sat on a table, rolling my eyes as Sasuke scrutinized everything with a cold eye.

A blonde haired doctor came in, a no-nonsense look on her face. She rubbed my arm with a cold liquid, and wrapped what look like a broken rubber band around it. She started poking and squeezing my arms, muttering under her breath about my veins being hard to find. She eventually found one I guess, because she picked up a needle.

Sasuke suddenly took my chin and made me look towards him, I narrowed my eyes at him when he pressed my face against his shoulder. I felt a small prick and winced, realizing why he'd done that. I impatiently waited for her to get done, trying to stay still. Eventually she pulled the needle out with a sharp twinge and pressed cotton to the wound, bandaging over it. Sasuke let me go then, and I glared down at the three tubes of blood. Seemed like a lot…

She then began leading me around the room to take my weight and height and check my eyes, all the while asking me questions. Some were normal, I get asking if I was allergic to anything or how long I had lived in the Dark. But others were stupid, like had I ever killed someone or were my eyes some sort of contact.

I blushed when she asked if I was sexually active, muttering a yes under my breath. She asked if I was on some sort of birth control and with a jolt I realized I wasn't. How on earth could I just forget fucking birth control!

"I'll arrange something for you after I'm done with the tests." She gave me a small smile then. Like one of those "been where you're at; done what you're doing" type of knowing smile. After nearly an hour and a half of irritating questions and tests –they lay you on this bed thing and send you under this loud machine that tells when to breathe and the room is cold and you have to be alone- and it all sucked. After they were done with everything I was flat glued to Sasuke, glaring at every doctor to pass us by.

"Miss, you can go back to the waiting room now." Oh, Sasuke's turn to be questioned? Wonder what they asked. I left with a glare back to the waiting room, where a woman and her young child were now waiting. I sat on the other side of Itachi, ignoring Kiara's questioning look. The child, a little girl, came up to me with a smile. "Your eyes is pretty!" She giggled. They must be changing color.

I smiled down at her, tilting her chin. "So are yours, princess." I said. She gasped and clapped her hands like I'd given her some sort of prize. She hugged me and ran off to her mother, exclaiming about the compliment and how I'd talked to her. "You're good with children." Itachi spoke from beside me. I shrugged. "They're complex but they're innocent." I replied, looking up as Sasuke came to stand in front of us. "To finalize their freedom and citizenship we need to see him, he's going to call us in a few moments while they file the work." He said, looking mildly annoyed. I didn't know why.

"Do you want children?" Itachi suddenly continued our conversation. Sasuke gave him an odd look since he hadn't been here. I swallowed. Of course I did, I always had. I felt like there was a part of me that needed to take care of something. "Maybe one or two." I replied, leaning back and smirking up at Sasuke's surprised look. Kiara chuckled, taking Itachi's hand and walking over to an open window where a yellow songbird was singing.

My little friend came back then, I saw her mother look over in exasperation, guessing the little girl had come over without permission. I waved my hand with a smile, letting her know the girl was fine.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She giggled. I smiled. "Yes, this is Sasuke and my name is Amaya. What's yours, little princess?" I asked. She bounced in place as she smiled up at Sasuke; she got a smile in return, thankfully. I was afraid the moody Uchiha wouldn't acknowledge her. "Lyra." She said, eyes sparkling. "What a pretty name, Lyra." I said, brushing her light copper hair from her eyes. "My mommy says you're the prince and that you're going to be the princess!"

I blushed, opening my mouth to reply, but Sasuke knelt to her level and beat me to it. "She is, I'm marrying her and making her the princess. Don't you think she'd be a good choice?" She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, pulling back with something similar to a toddler look of mischief. He smirked. "Yes, I agree with you." With that she actually hugged him and then threw her arms around my waist to hug me before racing off to her mom.

"What'd she say?" I asked curiously as he sat beside me. He looked up and replied with an airy tone. "Nothing, it's a secret." I rolled my eyes. "You're sharing a secret with a four year old?" He looked down at me. He almost had a split personality, sometimes he was playful and arrogant, and others he was aloof and impassive.

"They called us, let's go." Kiara said as she strode past us. I stood, following after her. I wonder who it was we had to s-

_Crap. _

A lady opened the door for us and we now stood before the king of the Light Kingdom. I bowed instantly, as did Kiara. I mean he's been under rule since before our time, some level of respect was needed. He looked serious, but a cheerful look was in his eyes. Someone stood beside him…

"Naruto?" I mouthed to myself. He smiled, raising his head; we both stood straight, Sasuke and Itachi came to stand behind us. "You guys must've traveled a week to get here." Naruto chuckled. Excuse me for not having vampiric speed. He walked down to us, I had a minute to wonder why he was here before I took one look between him and the king.

"Is he your father?" I asked quietly as he stood before me. Naruto shot him a look, nodding curtly. Not on good terms, I see. "Are you their mates?" He asked, suddenly sounding serious. Sasuke and Itachi nodded and Naruto turned to Kiara and I. "Do you wish to become citizens of the Night and accept their rule?"

"Yes." We said simultaneously. He held out his hand. "Let me see your hand." He told me. I placed my hand in his, he took a knife and slit down my palm -fucking ouch- and took a small jar from his pocket. He poured a dark blue serum over the wound, my entire body throbbed as it mixed with my blood. I flinched as the wound closed and he let my hand go, I jerked it back to my chest. "You're marked as a being of the night, you hold no ties to the Light Kingdom." He said. I nodded, blinking down at my hand as he repeated the ritual with Kiara.

"Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. These girls are bound to you, if you don't desire this speak now." Wouldn't that mean we had no one to vouch for us and we'd be enslaved to the kingdom… Why would you even ask that? Neither man spoke, and I was pulled tightly against Sasuke. Naruto smiled. "Then they are both free citizens of the Night Kingdom and no one holds ownership over either of them." He said cheerfully. I bit my lip hard as I felt tears prick my eyes. I'd only dreamed about being free, of being somebody and not that dirty homeless girl in the streets.

I turned to Sasuke with bright eyes, he had a soft, rare smile on his face. I kissed him, not caring who else was there. We were free. We were with the ones we loved.

People who tell you fairytales aren't real? They're lying. Because ours just ended. Even when things get so horrible, I promise something good will happen, something happy will cheer you up. Look for your prince, and never let the bad guy even think he can win.

Because now, we've got the control.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Oh haha Amaya. Imagine some kickass-walking-away-from-explosion scene for that ending. **

**Yep! It's over! FUCKING FINALLY god I'm getting sick of these stories. I'm re-entering that period of time where writing just doesn't interest me… I promise I'll finish all my shit but after that… Maybe I should take a break. Maybe it's just stress. **


End file.
